Legacy, What Is A Legacy?
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: Sophie Foster is unmatchable. But the Neverseen aren't going to wait for Sophie to sort out her love triangle. So Sophie has to put that aside and focus on fighting- but can she really keep the boys from distracting her? / My version of book eight! It was really off, but some parts were close(ish).
1. Chapter 1

"So how'd it go?" Edaline asked as they left the Matchmaker's office.

"Fine." Sophie mumbled.

"Was _That Boy _on your list?" Grady demanded.

"Grady, she didn't even get her first list. She only got her packet." They looked at Sophie. "Where is her packet?"

"I didn't get one."

"Decided against it at the last moment?"

Sophie felt tears spring to her eyes. "I _want _to. I'm just... unmatchable."

"What does that mean?" Edaline asked.

Sophie shrugged. "It's never happened before?"

Grady and Edaline shook their heads.

"Great. Just great." Sophie kicked a rock lying on the road.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they left Atlantis and leaped to Havenfield.

Edaline said "Is it really that bad that you're unmatchable? You didn't even want to register in the first place."

"UGH!" Sophie yelled. "YOU DON'T GET IT! FITZ WON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME IF WE'RE A BAD MATCH! I HAVE TO BE MATCHABLE TO DATE HIM!" She ran up to her room crying.

_I can't believe it... I just found out he liked me back, my fantasies of being with him could come true... AND NOW I'LL NEVER BE WITH HIM! _Sophie thought, punching her pillow.

_SOPHIE OKAY? _Silveny transmitted. Sophie wiped her eyes.

_Yeah Glitterbutt, I'm fine._

_NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! _Silveny saw right through Sophie's lie.

Sophie sighed. _Okay... I'm not really fine. Remember Fitz? _Sophie transmitted an image of Fitz.

_FITZ! REMEMBER!_

_Well, he was my boyfriend. Like you and Greyfall._

_BOYFRIEND!_

_But now, he can't be my boyfriend. _

_WHY NOT?_

_So, elves get lists full of possible boyfriends, okay? And if you don't marry someone on your list, that's bad. Fitz said he had to marry someone on his list, and wouldn't marry someone who wasn't. But I can't be on his list. So he's going to dump me._

_DUMP?_

_It means stop being my boyfriend. _Sophie dissolved into sobs.

_NO!_ Silveny insisted. _FITZ NOT MAKE SOPHIE SAD! _

_No! It's not Fitz's fault, it's just... we weren't meant to be together, I guess. _Sophie made an effort to stop crying.

_SOPHIE NO SAD! OR SILVENY BE ANGRY! _

_Thanks, Silveny. _Sophie broke their connection.

Someone knocked on the door. "Go away." Sophie said. Even if her talk with Silveny had calmed her down, she still wasn't ready to talk with Grady and Edaline.

"Sophie, it's Grady and I."

"I know. And I said _go away!_"

"All right," Grady said. "Dinner's in an hour."

Fitz's face appeared on Sophie's imparter. "Hi Sophie!"

"Hi Fitz." _Just the person I didn't want to see... _

"Biana told me that you were getting your matchmakers scroll." Fitz said. He was practically bouncing up and down. He was so adorably excited... how would Sophie ever let him go? **(It's easy honey, just date Keefe.)**

Sophie winced. "Um... about that..." _JUST TELL HIM! _her brain screamed, but she knew she wasn't ready. _The sooner you do it the less it'll hurt, _she told herself. _But I don't want to! I can't tell him we'll never be together right now, when he looks so excited! _

"I, um, decided to wait a little bit... you know, I'm fifteen here, but I still _feel_ fourteen, and for me both are too young to think about marriage, so, sorry, but I'm gonna wait..." She was rambling.

Fitz looked a little disappointed, but he said it was okay.

"I _am _going to register," Sophie promised. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? _Her brain screamed. _HE'S JUST GOING TO BE EVEN MORE UPSET WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU LIED TO HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_ Even though she knew the consequences, she couldn't help lying.

"Okay. I trust you!" _You shouldn't, _Sophie thought. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sophie decided to skip dinner and get some sleep.

This was a bad idea.

_"Fitz, I, um, I'm unmatchable. I'll be a bad match, with whoever I marry." Sophie said._

_"How do you know? You haven't gone to the matchmakers-" Fitz's voice faltered. "Wait. That time I called you, you said you would register later... you already knew, didn't you?" Sophie nodded. "YOU LIED TO ME!"_

_"Please, Fitz, please don't be mad, please. I couldn't let you go, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm so sorry," Sophie sobbed._

_Fitz's expression was cold. _

_"Please, we can make it work. It won't matter if we're a bad match. Don't you- don't you love me?" _

_"I did, Sophie. But I'll never be with you if we're a bad match. Goodbye, Sophie." Fitz walked away._

_"NO- Fitz, please! Please!" _

_"I said _goodbye, _Sophie." Fitz yelled. Sophie grabbed his wrist, but he pulled away. "Sophie, I can't be with you. Please understand that. I'm sorry, but we just weren't meant to be together."_

**So, did you like it? Of course you did. Please review to tell me how much you loved it! And also maybe follow and favorite? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay: I wrote some notes someone will sing for me... yeah I'm obsessed too. I knew that was a good title! Yeah. You're smart! He was... oof. I do, but in this fanfiction I'm going to try to be fair to sophitz shippers (Unlike my other stories lol.) Thanks! **

**Stargirl020: Thanks! **

**L: Thank you! We do, it's so saaaaaaaaaaad. It might be! If it is, I'm going to be unbearable FYI.**

**Undecided13: It actually is, you are very smart. I am sokeefe, but I'm trying to make this fair and realistic (and also so sophitz shippers read it to). Thanks! Yes the pillow, my biggest regret. And I think I read on H-a-p-p-y that you're a sokeefe shipper now? IS THIS TRUE?! Sorry for stalking lol.**

**Guest: Well, you're lucky because that was a dream, but I think he would. SOKEEFE EVEN LONGER THAN FORVER!**

**WritingLover21: Sorry but that was a dream. I HATE HIM TOO THOUGH. SOOOOOO MUCH. And don't worry, you'll get some Idiot Fitz more later!**

**Glitterbutt23: Yes yes lucky you. Thank you I know I am amazing. Not enough Iggies... I'll get you some more. :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and maybe some of you followed or favorited? Is that even a word? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Sophie woke up with a start. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream, _she told herself. But she couldn't get the memory of Fitz yelling "YOU LIED TO ME!" out of her head. And she knew it might contain at least some elements of reality. She knew she needed to tell someone- who was NOT Fitz. And also not her parents. Biana? No. She would never stop fangirling about them. Sophie didn't want to drag Linh into her drama, and Tam was gone. Keefe might start acting weird again (seriously, what was up with that? Hadn't he been telling Fitzphie to get together for, like, _months?) Maybe he was jealous... _Sophie thought. _Nah. He doesn't like me that way. _Anyway, back to who she should tell about her unmatchable-ness. Unmatchableness? Was that the proper term? Well, if it never happened before, there wouldn't be a proper term, right? Back on topic. Marella was out, Sophie guessed the secret might find it's way out. But who else was there. **(To all you fans who are screaming "DEX!": I'm sorry but it's true.)**

What about Dex? Sophie couldn't believe she'd forgotten him. Weren't they supposed to be best friends? She got out of bed to grab her imparter.

"Show me Dex."

Dex yawned. "Sophie? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. The triplets woke me up a few minutes ago anyway. What's wrong?"

"So, I went to the matchmakers today..."

"That won't end well."

"I'm unmatchable."

"What?"

"And Fitz doesn't want to be a bad match."

Dex considered this. "Oof," he finally said. "But if he won't like you because of a list, than he doesn't deserve you. And how do you know for sure he'll dump you? Jolie was from a really important family, and she still loved Brant."

"Yeah, that ended really well."

"You know what I mean! Anyway, it'll be fine. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, bye. Thanks Dex."

Sophie returned to her bed, but accidentally tripped over her own feet. "OW!"

"Sophie? Are you okay?" called Sandor from outside her door.

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep and then I tripped."

"Try to get some sleep soon, it's about 2 in the morning and you need to get up early."

"I do?" It was a weekend, and she didn't remember making plans with any of her friends.

"Oh! While you were gone Mr. Forkle stopped by and said something about a Black Swan meeting tomorrow."

Sophie groaned. Now he was telling her?

"Apparently he's revealing some big secret or something."

_My parents! _Sophie thought. _I'm going to find out who my parents are!_

Wait. Wasn't the reason she was unmatchable due to her not knowing her genetic parents? And if she learned them... would she be matchable?

Sophie drifted off to sleep again, this time with much better dreams.

"Sophie! Wake up!" Bo yelled.

Sophie groaned. Wasn't an obnoxious ogre just the _best _thing to wake up to? But then she remembered... she was going to find out her parents! Sophie shot out of bed and got ready in record time.

"NO TIME TO EAT I HAVE A BLACK SWAN MEETING!" she yelled, running out the door to find her friends waiting for her.

"Someone's excited to see us." Keefe smirked.

Dex shot her a look that said _you okay? _Sophie discretely nodded.

Biana ran up to her, bouncing up and down. "How'd it go how'd it go how'd it go?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you later. But not well." Sophie muttered.

"Wow, your emotions are going crazy," Keefe noted. "I can feel them from, like, twenty feet away."

Sophie was saved from answering by Linh and Tiergan.

"Guess what? We get to go Brunevale!" Tiergan announced.

"That's the hideout with the stairs, right?" Fitz asked. He nodded. A chorus of groans followed.

"Come on, at least we're about to find out something big!" Sophie tried to cheer them up. "And I'm sure we can find more things to throw off the staircase!" That did the trick.

"I love throwing things off of staircases!" Keefe said. Eventually they settled on some of Lord Cassius's awards and a few of Bo's possessions.

Despite the throwing things off of staircases, there was an enormous amount of whining that came from her friends.

"You kids took forever," Mr. Forkle grumbled when they reached the top. "Anyway, you're about to learn-"

**I am so evil, aren't I? YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL NEXT WEEK! HAHAHAHAHA! *No one really cares* :(. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HA! For all you people who read my ships story, I UPDATED SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD! YES! But then again, I also updated when I should, so I'm not sure how accomplished I should feel.**

**Undecided13: Yay, congratulations, you win... oxygen! Heh heh... I saw it on one of Stargirl020's responses to your review on H-a-p-p-y. You are? THIS PROVES OUR THEORY THAT YOU ARE A VERY SMART GIRL! Thanks! It's fine, sorry I didn't update earlier. I've also been busy. **

**Maria: Whoops! But if I want to copy the writing style of the books, I have to be a heartless monster like Shannon (I didn't mean that Shannon, I worship you! She can't even read this stuff.) :)**

**L: Woah... well then sorry I updated late. Heh heh heh... you're going to kill me... but I DON'T KNOW MY THEORY ON HER PARENTS OKAY!? I HONESTLY DON'T. YAY! All hail me! **

**Guest: Well then. Sorry. I hope this chapter revives you. Spoiler alert: It'll just kill you more. Thanks!**

**Hellokotlc: Thanks! Well... our differences don't matter (yet). You might not like the story so much later though... Idk, maybe he has some awards from the ogre army? Use your imagination! And sure. Thanks again! **

**WritingLover21: Why? Because I'm evil and I have a lot of homework. Not next week? Heh heh please don't kill me for updating late. Thanks!**

**Stargirl020: Yes I am. Yes you do. Thanks!**

**Wonderland A.K.A Cay-Cay: You let me make a difference... You were, along with everyone else lol. But it's true. They are annoying, I hate them both, say bye-bye to your "sacred" possesions! That's sad. I hope just because you hate me you won't stop reading the story... you still like Shannon Messenger, don't you? Well no spoilers, but the elvin world probably won't go up in flames. Probably. Yay obsessed people! At least we're not Lee! I have no idea either. Also, do you have like a nickname I can call you? It's just your username takes forever to type. **

**DangerousPie1: Thanks! It... it is? Well sorry but you kinda have to wait... a lot... sorry.**

"The identity of Blur," Mr. Forkle finished. "Sadly, he could not be here today, but he will answer all of your questions tomorrow." **(Once I have a name for him lol.)**

**You all hate me now. But let's move past that...**

"WHAT!?" Sophie shrieked.

"Hey, Foster, calm down, okay? We've been asking to know for forever." Keefe tried to calm her. Seeing her expression, he added "Were you expecting something else?"

Sophie nodded miserably. "I thought I would find out my parents."

"Hey, Foster. I promise we'll find out eventually. Whether or not Fork Man tells you. But try to be happy now, okay? This is a major victory in the please-tell-us-stuff battle."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

He squeezed her hand. "You'll find out who they are, I promise."

"So who is Blur?" Fitz asked.

"Well, if I tell you the name, you probably still won't know..." **(Because I still don't have a name for him lol)** Mr. Forkle said. "But you probably know him as Jensi's older brother."

Sophie instantly forgot her troubles and became mad at herself for missing all the clues. "I'm so stupid! How did I not realize..."

"None of the rest of us figured it out either," Marella pointed out. "So either we're all morons-"

"Which, let's be honest, is pretty likely," Dex pointed out. "Especially Wonderboy."

"-Or," Marella continued, as though she had not heard Dex, "The Black Swan is just annoyingly good at keeping secrets."

"That's even more likely." Keefe said. "But not good enough. We'll find out everything someday!"

Mr. Forkle sighed. "I have no doubt you will make my life much harder than it needs to be, Mr. Sencen."

"If you would tell us stuff, your life would be much easier," Keefe argued.

Sophie then remembered that finding out things from the Black Swan, for example, her parents, was extremely difficult. And while she did not doubt Keefe's ability to be annoying, she was also confident in Mr. Forkle's ability to keep a secret.

"Don't worry, I'll annoy it out of him eventually." Keefe promised.

"Me too. I can probably make him an honestly elixir..." Dex added.

"Yeah, I'll help too." said Fitz. "But maybe we should plan this where he can't hear us?"

They agreed and began the looooooong walk down the stairs.

"We should've saved at least some of the stuff to throw." Biana said.

"Yeah," Dex agreed.

"Shame we forgot." Linh added.

Although they did not throw anything, they still found ways to keep themselves occupied- or at least not whine constantly. Keefe and Fitz seemed to be discussing a homework assignment. Linh and Marella were discussing ways to keep their abilities under control and Dex was absentmindedly building something.

Biana nudged Sophie. "Now will you tell me how matchmaking went? While everyone else is busy?"

Sophie reluctantly nodded, and told her the story. When she had finished, Biana said "Okay. Now I get why you want to find out who your parents are. And I'm assuming you do _not _want to tell my brother?"

Sophie nodded.

"What do you do if he asks about matchmaking?" asked Biana.

"He already has. I told him I just decided to wait. Telling him is inevitable, though."

"Not if we find out who your parents are." Biana said.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You heard Forkle, that's never going to happen."

"But it will. You're underestimating our power, Sophie. We are going to win the please-tell-us-stuff battle. Just you wait."

**Just you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Yes, I'm making the characters unknowingly quote Hamilton. And I took pity on you guys, you probably already hate me, so this chapter wasn't a cliffy. You're welcome! And I have a ton of homework so I'm under a lot of stress and stuff, next week is going to be crazy. I'll try to update as regularly as possible, but it I don't, please don't hate me. You just have to _wait for it, wait for it, wait for it! _I promise I'm writing _like I'm running out of time! _Yes I'm a very Hamiltonian mood today... of course that an adjective. Please review! Also, if you have any suggestions for what Blur's real NAME is, that would be very helpful... Again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**L: Thanks for understanding, I'm really sorry. Blur is cool! I think that's a fandom-wide theory... hopefully, yeah.**

**Cay-Cay: I'm running out of time, I'm running and my time's up, wise up, eyes up. Okay, great! It's fine, my username is also pretty long. I just go by "Fangirl". I am evil. Very evil. I'm sorry though! I hope so too. They are. Poor Dex. Yeah, it is a shame. Yay! I hope not, Hamilton is awesome! Please read my other story, Hamilton References. That's a good suggestion, I'll consider that. It might be... it does make sense. Bye! ALEXANDER HAMILTON, MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON.**

**Undecided13: Neither have I, but I'm going to see it at the Hippodrome in June. The tickets arrived a few days ago. I would probably recommend it over Dear Evan Hansen, but they are both really good. Thanks! Yeah, it's a fandom-wide theory. Thanks for the names, I think I might use Jaxx. I mean, shh, no spoilers! Thanks, I'll need the luck.**

**DangerousPie1: Never. Always be in a Hamilton mood. You're very welcome! Thanks, it really does suck.**

**Stargirl020: Yep. They do. Yeah, sounds cool. Poor Sophie... poor, poor Sophie... all she wants is a normal life. She'll never get one! *Cackles evilly* Um, heh heh. Thanks!**

**WritingLover21: Um, okay. I KNOW, IT SUCKS. WE SHOULD ORGANIZE A PROTEST AGAINST HOMEWORK, DON'T MY TEACHERS UNDERSTAND THAT MY FANS NEED ME? Thanks! Not really, but yeah... Fitzroy... and his name rhymes with RITZ CRACKER. It's kinda long, but oh well. A lot of reviews are long.**

**Hello hello hello! You have suffered through a week of waiting, and now... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! YOU CAN FIND HAPPINESS AT LONG LAST! Lol I'm being way to melodramatic and self-obsessed. Anyway...**

"Hey Sophie." Dex said suddenly. "I have a very, VERY important question."

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

"What color," Dex lowered his voice dramatically, "Do you want me to dye Iggy?"

"_That's _the important question?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's _very_ important!" Biana scolded her friend. "RED!"

"Okay, red is fine." Sophie agreed.

Dex smiled, his dimples showing. "I'll have an elixir sometime soon, it might be a while though."

"WOOHOO!" Biana cheered. "You're the best, Dex!" **(_Someone _appreciates him. ABOUT TIME!)**

"I am, aren't I?"

"Hmm... maybe second best, after me of course." Marella said. Dex turned bright red.

Biana nudged Sophie. "I think he might have a crush on her," she whispered. **(I ship Dexella, okay? DEAL WITH IT.)**

"Really?" asked Sophie.

Biana facepalmed. "Not only are you completely oblivious to your own love life, you also are completely oblivious about everyone else's."

"I am not _that _oblivious!" Sophie protested.

"It was obvious Dex had a crush on you. It was obvious my brother had a crush on you. It's obvious K-"

"Okay fine! I'm oblivious!"

"Wait. If you didn't know you were completely oblivious, does that mean you're oblivious to oblivion?"

Sophie laughed. "I guess."

"WE'RE ALMOST DONE WITH STAIRS!" Keefe yelled.

"YES!" Sophie started running down the remaining ten or so steps. Bad idea.

She tripped, and strong arms caught her.

Keefe smirked. "Try not to break any bones, Foster. Gigantor would strangle me."

Sophie blushed. "Um, thanks."

"Anytime, Foster. You good?"

Sophie nodded.

"Maybe I should build a gadget," suggested Dex, coming up behind them. "To help Sophie not trip."

"Dex," Keefe said. "I know you're very talented, but somehow I doubt you could do that."

"Oh shut up, you two." Sophie said. "SOLID GROUND!" she yelled. "SOMETHING I WON'T TRIP O-"

She tripped.

"Sure, Foster. Keep telling yourself that," said Keefe, catching her again.

Sophie sighed. Why, _why _did the Black Swan forget to give Sophie any coordination whatsoever? She added that to her mental list of Things Mr. Forkle Needs To Tell Me. 

_Like my parents, _she thought. Didn't Mr. Forkle understand the fact that she just wanted a nice, normal life with her boyfriend?

"You okay, Foster?" Keefe asked. _Empaths... _"You're emotions have been going crazy all day. Everything okay?"

"It's kind of a long story..." Sophie said. Keefe didn't look like he minded.

"I'll tell you later," Sophie sighed.

Keefe agreed, and they went home. About an hour later, while doing her _very _boring elvin history homework, her imparter buzzed.

"THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, without even finding out who was calling. "YOU'VE SAVED ME FROM ELVIN HISTORY!" **(_Totally _not based on me when my friends interrupt my math homework...)**

"You're very welcome." Biana answered.

"So why are you calling, other than to save me from dying of boredom?"

"Well..." Biana said. "I realized you've never had a for-fun sleepover before, so I was thinking we should have a sleepover?"

"That's a great idea!" Sophie said. "How about tomorrow night?" Normally, she would've run screaming in the other direction if Biana suggested a sleepover, because that was sure to end in disaster. Or, you know, a makeover. Same thing. But she really did just want to be a normal teenage elf, and if that meant a makeover... it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Biana was right, she'd never had a just for fun sleepover. Maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Good luck with your homework!" Biana said, right before hanging up.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Sophie muttered.

Sophie soon finished her elvin history, and decided to try to mimic. She certainly couldn't get worse, so it wouldn't hurt to try. Before she could start, her imparter buzzed again.

"Foster?"

"Keefe!" She answered, in her best imitation of Grady. "Sophie cannot come to the phone- um, imparter- right now. Please go away and bother someone else."

Keefe cracked up. "Foster... well, that wasn't _too _bad. I think your main mistake was calling this a phone... what is a phone anyway?"

"Like a human imparter." Sophie explained.

"Okay. Well, anyway, it's later! And, to avoid doing elvin history, I decided to learn why the Mysterious Miss F has been having some crazy mood swings lately."

Sophie sighed. "Promise you won't tell Fitz?"

"I promise. You're secret shall never reach the Fitzter's ears!"

"Well, I went to the matchmakers today-"

Keefe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? I thought you'd always been against the concept of matchmaking. Well, if you registered for _you _and not for Fitz-"

"I didn't register." Sophie interrupted.

"But I thought you said you just did! I'm confused now."

"I was told I was unmatchable. Because the matchmakers don't know who my biological parents are."

"So _that's _why you were so desperate to find out! But fear not, Foster! We will win the please-tell-us-stuff battle!"

"Well, I appreciate the determination. Please don't tell Fitz-"

"Don't tell Fitz what?" asked a crisp, accented voice.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, the cliffies are back! This one isn't _too _bad though... The Forkle one was probably worse. And because I don't want people completely hating me again, Fitz is _not _going to find out (yet). The lie Sophie tells is going to be pretty funny though. This was also my longest chapter! I'm pretty sure they just keep getting longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you haven't already, please read my story KOTLC React to ships, and for my Hamilton fans, my story Hamilton References. And read Diana or Bam? by my friend Glitterbutt23. Well, that's all. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm updating late, I say, like it's not a regular occurrence at this point.**

**Guest: Yep!**

**L: I love it! Yeah... Dinh is not really a good ship. Of course, as always. You're very welcome, apparently my evilness does know bounds.**

**Cay-Cay: Yeah. Finally. Ah, shipping crisises. I'm familiar with those. Nope. Definitely not based on our homework. Oh, sorry, whoops! So long... **

**LoganRecord: YEP.**

**Guest: No, So_keefe _forever, even after life! You want Sophitz, write your own Sophitz and think about stuff other than ships when you read my story.**

**Undecided13: Of course! Sophie deserves some normalness. But... SHE ISN'T GOING TO GET ANY NORMALNESS! They're both really good. **

**Stargirl020: Thanks! And btw, are you on wattpad as "GirlOfManyFloods"?**

**DangerousPie1: Thank you! And they are quite amazing.**

"Don't tell me what?" Fitz repeated, his teal eyes narrowing.

"Um, don't make Foster tell you if she doesn't want to!" Keefe protested.

"She's going to have to tell me anyway. We're _c__ognates._"

"It's fine," Sophie said, her mind searching desperately for a lie. "Um, I told him, that, um,"

"Just tell me." Fitz said.

"Ritz crackers!" Sophie blurted, having finally come up with something. Not a very _good _something, but she did remember thinking it when she met him. It was at least believable.

"What's a... ritz cracker?" asked Fitz.

"A human food. It rhymes with your name. I've always found it kinda funny, so I told Keefe, but I didn't know how you would feel about it..." Sophie hoped he would believe her lie, please, please, please...

Fitz laughed. "I guess that is kinda funny. I want to try eating ritz crackers at some point." Sophie let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Okay, if we ever go to the human world we can get some. And gelato, of course."

"Duh." Keefe added. "I think I'm addicted to gelato."

"You've had it _once, _Keefe." Sophie sighed.

"I know, and I NEED it again! It was so good!"

Fitz and Sophie laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Foster and the Wonder-Cracker!" Keefe said, before hanging up.

"Wonder-Cracker?" Fitz asked.

"Better than Fitzy," Sophie pointed out.

"True. So, aside from that awful nickname, telling me turned out okay, didn't it?"

"I suppose it did." Yeah, telling him the _real _secret might not turn out so well.

"Even if you have a secret that freaks you out, tell me, okay?" Fitz asked. "It'll be okay, maybe even better. Remember how scared you were about your crush? But that turned out great!" **(Yeah, great for _you_, Wondercracker. Not so great for Keefe... or his fans... like ME!)**

Sophie turned red. "Yeah... okay." she mumbled. He seemed so sincere that Sophie almost considered actually telling him her secret.

Almost.

"Good. Well, I have to go. I just wanted to check on you, you've been a little weird all day."

"Just... disappointed that we're losing the 'Please-tell-us-stuff' battle, I guess."

Fitz smacked his forehead. "I almost forgot! I baked you some custard bursts!" He gave her a box.

"Thank you so much, Fitz." Sophie ate one. "I'm gonna get so fat with all the sweets you bake me." she laughed.

"Bye Sophie!"

"Bye Fitz!"

**(Whew, thank GOODNESS we're done with the sophitz! For all you sophitz fans, APPRECIATE the sophitz.)**

...

"I need to go see Mr. For- um, Magnate Leto," Sophie told her friends at lunch.

"I'll come with you," said Keefe and Fitz in unison.

She didn't exactly mind too much if Keefe came, but no. Not Fitz. She had to keep him from finding out about her unmatchable-ness.

"No, sorry," Sophie apologized. "It's kind of... secret."

Keefe snorted. "The Black Swan is corrupting you!"

"Weren't you _just _complaining about how _they _never tell _you _anything?" Fitz asked.

"If I can tell you, I will." Sophie promised, then walked away before they could protest any further.

...

"Mr. Forkle?" Sophie said.

"What is it, Miss Foster?"

"Well, I went to the matchmakers a few days ago-"

"You went to the matchmakers?" Mr. Forkle interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Sophie, we wanted you to fix the matchmaking system! Not just follow it like everyone else! This is your job as the moonlark!"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Sophie snapped. "I don't want being the moonlark to control my life. I also want to have a life with my boyfriend, who won't want to be with me if we're a bad match!"

"Mr. Vacker, I'm assuming? It could be Mr. Sencen, but somehow I don't think he cares about matchmaking."

"Yeah, Fitz." Sophie blushed. _Why would he think I'm dating Keefe? _**(nO iDeA...)**

"If Mr. Vacker really loves you, he will still want to be with you." Mr. Forkle tried to reassure her.

"That's beside the point! When I first discovered I was the moonlark, everyone assured me 'Oh, you can be normal too'. But I'll never be normal, because I'm unmatchable!"

"I thought this might happen. And I'm guessing you want me to tell you your parents so you can register? You know the elvin world will shatter if you find out, I can't tell you their identities."

"I just want to be normal! If your going to dump the burden of the entire elvin world on my shoulders, can't you at least let me be happy with Fitz?" Tears threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry, Miss Foster. You don't need a list to be happy. Think of Mr. Dizznee's family. They're perfectly happy, despite the fact that they are a bad match."

The bell rang, and Sophie realized-

"I'm going to be late for linguistics!" She ran out of the classroom.

"You're late," Lady Cadence told her.

"I _noticed. _Black Swan stuff."

"If it was 'Black Swan stuff', one of their members would've given you a late pass."

_Dang it._

"Detention, tomorrow at lunch. Now, let's see if you've improved on your mimicry. Mimic someone, and I will try to guess who it is. No saying phrases specific to that person. Just say 'I apologize for being late' in that person's voice."

"I apologize for being late," Sophie repeated, in her best imitation of Fitz's crisp accent.

"Hmm... one of the Vackers, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, Fitz." Sophie said, relieved that she had been close.

"I should've known. Now, repeat after me: I promise to practice my mimicry tonight. Say it in my voice."

"I promise to practice my mimicry tonight." Sophie repeated, in a similar(ish) voice to her's.

Lady Cadence sighed. "Good enough. Remember, detention tomorrow."

Sophie groaned.

"It's your own fault. Next time, don't be late. You are dismissed."

Sophie groaned again and began the long walk down the stairs.

Okay, it wasn't that long, but it seemed long when she tripped on basically every other step.

At study hall, she kept trying to concentrate on her homework, but _someone _kept distracting her.

"Keefe, I'm trying to concentrate!" she hissed. "Can you stop?"

"Foster, Foster, Foster. I'm trying to talk to you about how to get Fork Man to tell you stuff. Isn't that more important than homework? Especially astronomy. Why do you have astronomy homework anyway, Miss I've-memorized-the-stars?"

"I have detention tomorrow, we can plan then."

"You have detention?" Keefe gasped. "What did Miss Foster do to deserve such a fate?"

"Late to linguistics." Sophie grumbled.

"Ouch." Keefe sympathized. "But on the bright side, the mentor monitoring detention is going to Lady Belva. You know, the one who's obsessed with me. She pretty much lets me do whatever I want."

"Great. Now let me concentrate."

"Fine."

Soon enough, they were dismissed and Sophie went back to her locker.

"BLECH- Garlic!" Sophie gagged, opening her locker.

"Ew." said Marella. "You know, Elwin's awesome and all, but sometimes these flavors are just... no."

In her locker, she found- surprise, surprise- a message from the Black Swan.

**The... ending... isn't... _too _bad? I guess? I hope you sophitzers enjoyed the sophitz, because I hated writing that and it's going to be pretty rare. The sleepover is actually going to come way later, I had to move it back a while so it fit with my plot. (Yes, I have a general idea for a plot. Sort of.) Well, read my stories, Glitterbutt23's story, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I have returned! Late. Like always. Eh, you guys are used to it by now. Well, my birthday just passed, and now I am... a number that is one more than it was a week ago. I GOT TICKETS TO SEE WICKED ON BROADWAY! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! And, most importantly... SPRING BREAK! Which means... SLEEPING IN, NO HOMEWORK, AND POSSIBLY MORE FREQUENT UPDATES! **

**Nom nom fish (Ch. 5): Thanks! He is.**

**Nom nom fish (Ch. 4): You're welcome! maybe... nah. Awkward potatoes forever! Thanks.**

**Nom nom fish (Ch. 2): I guess so. Thanks! You could, hypothetically, GET an account. Very logical solution XD**

**Nom nom fish: Yep! That's not the original name, but it's way better! **

**Stargirl020: Great! Thanks! Heh heh sorry?**

**LoganRecord: Thanks!**

**Cay-Cay: Ritz crackers XD. Sorry... no I'm really not. I can totally handle weirdness! I have quite a bit of it already. Thanks!**

**DangerousPie1: YOU NEED NOT WAIT! Actually, YOU HAVE TO WAIT QUITE A LOT! SORRY! Thanks!**

**Hello! **

**ITS ME GB 23 I STOLE FANGIRLS COMPUTER!**

**Not exactly STEALING if I GAVE it to you! ~A. Fan.**

**Sorry about that. Now, the long awaited CHAPTER 6!**

The note was unusually straightforward.

_Come to Atlantis by the whirlpool at 9 to learn your parent's names. This information must never be revealed. Tell no one. ~Black Swan._

Okay...

This was a little strange, BUT SHE WAS GOING TO LEARN HER PARENT'S NAMES! The "Tell no one" made sense too, _some people _(Cough, Keefe and Biana, Cough) would probably try to sneak along. Apparently "No one could know". Not even her friends.

She had to tell Biana that the sleepover would have to be rescheduled, sadly. Oh well. She could sacrifice one night with Biana for a chance to be Biana's sister!

"Sophie, are you okay? You've been staring at a piece of paper for a concerning amount of time." Dex commented.

"Yeah, just a test from Linguistics. I actually somehow managed to get an A. Somehow."

Marella groaned. "She's getting too good at everything. We have to give her alchemy again."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sophie yelped.

"Wow," Dex teased. "The Moonlark, most powerful elf in the world, survivor of countless near death experiences... defeated by alchemy class."

"Alchemy class is _hard..._" Sophie whined.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"No it isn't," Sophie tried.

"Glad we can agree."

_Dang it! That used to work so well with Amy... _Sophie thought.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yes it is," she said, right before leaping home.

"No it isn't." Dex yelled.

Sophie walked into Havenfield and grabbed a snack. With a sigh, she took out her homework.

_I am so bored._

Abandoning her homework, Sophie decided to call Biana.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"So, about our sleepover tonight-" Sophie started.

"Yeah, about that. I can't come." Biana interrupted.

"Neither can I, actually."

"We can reschedule. How about next weekend?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye!"

"Actually, can I keep talking to you? My alternative is homework..."

"How awful!" Biana gasped. "You can come over for a little while."

"Great! Just let me check with my parents."

"Yeah, maybe I should check with mine."

"MOM! DAD!" Sophie yelled.

"YEAH?" Grady called back.

"Can I go over to Biana's for a little while?"

"Sure, just be back by seven!"

"Thanks! They said yes," Sophie told Biana.

"Yay! Mine too! Come on!"

...

"What do you want to do?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe we should invite Keefe over and play base quest?"

"No, he has his 'empath lessons' with his dad."

"Oh yeah. Mom made mallowmelt," Biana suggested.

"MALLOWMELT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Sophie ran down the stairs. Biana laughed and followed.

"Wow, I actually made it down an entire flight of stairs without tripping!" Sophie yelled, promptly falling on the final step.

Fitz caught her. "Try not to announce that you did it until you actually did it," he teased.

Sophie blushed. "It was the bottom step!" she wailed.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Fitz helped her find her balance.

"I already said I was okay with you dating my best friend. Don't push your luck." Biana warned.

"Fine." Fitz rolled his eyes. "She's annoying."

"You're both annoying. Now shut up and let me eat mallowmelt with Sophie." Biana snapped.

"_Fine_."

After a piece- fine, many pieces- of mallowmelt, random conversations with Biana, and Biana braiding her hair ("I suppose it could've been worse," Sophie sighed), Sophie had to leave.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Now Sophie focused her energy on her next task- getting into Atlantis without her group of bodyguards noticing.

Definitely no easy task.

But she _did _have that bottle of Candesia light...

Super illegal, but that _would_ work.

Sophie returned home, did her homework (ugh), ate dinner (And some more mallowmelt, of course), and then went to "bed"_, _Sandor standing guard outside her door.

_Too bad I'm not actually going _out _the door!_

"221B Baker Street" Sophie whispered, trying as hard as she could not to be heard. A bottle of light popped into her hand. Sophie took a deep breath and leapt to Atlantis.

Wishing she was a Vanisher, Sophie hurried to the whirlpool.

"Glad you could come, Miss Foster." said a voice behind her.

Sophie froze.

She recognized that voice.

And it didn't belong to Mr. Forkle.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE AWFUL CLIFFHANGERS ARE BACK! Sorry about that. Well, no, I'm not really that sorry. But I am sorry that this chapter is kinda short. **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize in advance, this is probably going to be awful. I had writers block multiple times this chapter. **

**L (ch. 6): I know! I'm so excited! Um, gonna have to destroy your hopes there...**

**L (ch. 7): Obviously, that's why I _chose _garlic. Because it would taste bad. That is definitely true, I keep saying that. Exactly! **

**HedwigIggyLover1214: NOT TELLING! (But you're close). Heh heh you must wait. **

**DangerousPie1: I think everyone does. Thanks!**

**Glitterbutt23: ... ? How, exactly? Have a terrible time at Myrtle Beach! :)**

**Stargirl020: Yeah, thankfully. Cool! Oh no, me too! I'm done though. Ikr, how dare they? Thanks! Heh heh... because it's fun?**

**Enjoy the chapter! Oh, this is the scene that I want on the cover. DOVER FOREVER! When the real cover is out I'll try to add a scene with what I think is going on. It's going to be super short, sadly, but I had writers block and there is a LOT of action. As well as a cliffhanger, sorry.**

Sophie pressed her panic switch. "Atlanits. Gisela. Help." she whispered, trying as hard as she could not to be heard by Lady Gisela.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to fall for that note. Apparently you've been spending too much time with my son."

"What do you want, Gisela?" Sophie asked, doing a decent(ish) job of keeping the fear out of her voice.

"What do I want? I want to capture the Moonlark, of course!" Gisela said. "But _I'm _going to do a better job than that _idiot _Brant."

"If you're after information, I can't help you. If you think the Black Swan actually _tells _me anything important, you're sadly mistaken."

Lady Gisela laughed. "You're not as important as you think you are. We're just using you as... bait."

"Bait? Who do you want?" Sophie asked.

"Many of your friends would come in handy for us... My son, to fulfill his legacy. Capturing Miss Song might be useful too, in order to motivate Mr. Song to cooperate."

_Tam. _Hot waves of guilt washed over Sophie. She'd barely thought about how they could help him... because she'd been distracted by her match results.

"Or Grady, a mesmer would be _very _helpful." Lady Gisela said. "The point is, we don't need _you_. You may think you're special, but really we just need you to get to your friends."

Sophie threw a throwing star at her. "We shouldn't be talking about what's going to happen when you've captured me before it happens. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Lady Gisela stopped the throwing star with telekinesis, looking confused. "What's this about chickens?"

"Doesn't matter. Point is, don't _assume _you'll capture me. I've been practicing with weapons."

"So, just a quick question: Did you actually listen and tell no one?"

The look on Sophie's face must've given her away.

"You actually listened? Guess your bodyguard isn't going to protect you now." Lady Gisela laughed.

Suddenly, Sandor, Dex, and Marella appeared.

"You were saying?"

Lady Gisela said some very naughty words.

"Sophie, what in the world were you thinking?" Dex asked.

"Fitz."

"WHAT?!" yelled Dex, Marella, and Sandor.

"You risked your LIFE for a GUY!?" snapped Marella.

**What I really want Sophie to say: "Would you rather it be a girl?"**

"Apparently..." said Lady Gisela, reminding them of the potential death threat right over there. "And _this _is who you've put the weight of the elvin world on."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't have the sole responsibility for defeating you guys. You see, I have FRIENDS, which are more valuable than ALLIES. And I have more of them. We WILL defeat you someday."

"Uh-huh." Lady Gisela looked unconvinced.

"Your friends are so valuable that they brought a way to escape." Marella whispered, grabbing Sophie's hand. Dex took her other hand, while Sandor grabbed Sophie's. "Candesia."

Just as they were leaping away, a sharp pain shot through her left leg, breaking her concentration.

**Heh heh... **

**Sorry?**

**Please don't kill me?**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DangerousPie1: Heh heh... sorry? Thanks! :)**

**L: Oh YES! *Maniacal laughter* Just a throwing star, I guess. The main point is it broke her concentration. Yeah... kinda obvious, but still rather unfortunate. Thanks!**

**HedwigIggyLover1214: Heh heh? Maybe? 1) Yep. 2) YEP! I guess her leg has, like, a cut? It's not her leg we need to worry about *maniacal laughter* You're welcome! I'll try! :)**

**Cay-Cay (ch 7): Uh... I kinda did... sorry? Yas the chicken part. Yep. Dang. Sorry. DANG. I know, but... still. **

**Cay-Cay (ch 6): I updated really slowly, so... I guess you just didn't see? It was kinda obvious (to everyone BUT Sophie). RITZ CRACKERS! Come on Sophie! I guess a certain cracker is influencing her decisions. Your welcome for the Dex! Yeah, Sophie. Bye!**

**Keephie fluff ahead! **

"Sophie? Sophie!" she hears. The voice sounds vaguely familiar.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get Elwin," says another voice.

"Sophie..."

Sophie drifts into unconsciousness.

**...**

"Foster? Sophie, can you hear me?" Sophie groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Keefe?"

"Sophie. Thank goodness." Keefe sighed. "ELWIN! SHE'S AWAKE!" he yelled.

"How long was I unconscious? What happened? Is everyone else okay?"

"A few days. According to Dex and Marella, you were tricked by Mommy Dearest into going to Atlantis. Right before you leaped away, she nailed you in the leg with a throwing star and broke your concentration."

"So I faded." Sophie held up a hand. It still looked a little pale.

Keefe nodded. "And as for your last question, yes." Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. "My mom won't be when I find her though," he added, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

They were silent for a moment.

"Try not to have so many near death experiences, Foster. Please."

"I try." Sophie muttered.

"Try harder. You scared me, Sophie."

_Woah. Real name. _

Sophie looked him in they eye and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Any sort of intelligent response vanished from her mind.

"Sophie! Glad you're awake!" said Elwin. "Sorry, am I... interrupting?"

Keefe and Sophie both blushed. "No!" they said together.

"Okay, Sophie, I'm going to need you to take these..." he said, handing her several bottles of medicine. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"She's a little sore and her leg hurts," Keefe jumped in.

"Thank you, Keefe. Okay, Sophie, you remember what happened last time you faded?"

Sophie nodded. How could she forget?

"I'm going to run a few tests to figure out if your mind isn't working again, but if it isn't, we'll be able to fix you much easier this time." Sophie nodded again, not completely reassured. Elwin shined a light in her eyes.

"It gives me a slight headache, but not as bad as... last time." Sophie admitted.

"I'm going to need to talk to Magnate Leto- Forkle- whatever I'm supposed to call him." Elwin said, leaving.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Foster," said Keefe. Sophie nodded, not fully believing him. "And I'm going to keep saying it _until _you believe me."

_Empaths._

"You'll be okay. Elwin's a genius. Physic's a genius. Forkle's a genius. I'm a genius." Keefe smirked. Sophie laughed. "But anyway, you'be got a lot of geniuses who care about you. They'll be able to fix it."

"Okay. I believe you." Sophie said, meaning it this time.

"Good," Keefe said. "Now, I'm pretty sure there are some other people outside who'd also like to see you." He stood up and opened the door. In walked Dex and Marella.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" they asked together.

Sophie nodded. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Dex confirmed.

"See I _told _you that everyone was fine, but do you listen?" Keefe teased. "_Nooo..._"

"She might trust you more if you told her about the Great Gulon Incident..." Marella suggested.

"YES!" Sophie shrieked. "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Keefe smiled. "Well, someone's enthusiastic about my pure genius prank. So, Miss Foster, one fateful day-"

The door opened and Elwin walked in with Magnate Leto.

**(I really am sorry... please don't hate me? Come on, every KOTLC book has a similar moment...)**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie screamed.

Magnate Leto looked confused.

"I was about to learn what the Great Gulon Incident was!" Sophie wailed.

"Well, Sophie, I apologize, but your health is more important than gulons."

Keefe agreed, even emphasizing _just _how important gulons were.

Sophie sighed. "Well, let's get on with it then. What's going to happen?"

"Well," Elwin started. "Magnate Forkle, or whatever I'm supposed to call him, agreed that this fading probably had a similar effect on your mind, but less severe."

"So..."

"So we're probably going to have to give you limbium." Magnate Leto said slowly. "But, as the effects and need for being fixed are both less severe, we'll be able to give you the limbium in several small doses and simply use Elwin's remedy."

"Of course, that means you'll have to stay in the Healing Center for a few weeks." Elwin added.

Sophie sighed again. "I suppose that's not too bad. I already practically live here, I'm pretty sure this section is reserved for me at this point."

"Don't worry, Foster. I'll give you more prattles friends to keep you company. And of course, I personally will provide the greatest company ever."

Marella smirked at Sophie and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I promise we'll work on-" Dex lowered his voice when he remembered that Magnate Leto was standing nearby. "- the _thingy _with the cracker."

Sophie and Keefe snorted. Of course Keefe had informed their other friends of the unfortunate rhyme Fitz's name had.

"What about Sir Ritz Cracker?" Marella asked, reminding Sophie that Marella didn't really know about her matchmaking situation.

"I'll tell you later," Sophie said, glancing at Magnate Leto and Elwin. Elwin seemed to take the hint.

"Uh, come on into my office... I need to show you some, uh, elixirs I recently made for Sophie to, uh, ensure that they're safe and I have everything I need." Elwin improvised, winking at Sophie.

"Okay?" Magnate Leto said, walking away with Elwin.

"Elwin's a genius." Keefe said.

"So, anyway, what about Fitz?" Marella asked.

"Well, I went to the matchmakers-" Marella rolled her eyes. "-but I can't be matched with anyone due to my lack of knowledge about my biological parents. And Fitz has mentioned multiple times that it's really really important that he not be a bad match."

"So wait," Marella said. "You went off into a dangerous situation, either your judgement was clouded or nonexistent, you almost got killed, you're stuck in the hospital for weeks, all because you were worried about whether or not Fitz would dump you?"

"Sounds about right," Keefe said, all humor gone from his tone. Dex nodded.

"I'm really sorry that I brought all of us into danger over that, but I really just want to be normal." Sophie apologized.

Dex, Keefe, and Marella all looked like they wanted to argue, but didn't.

Dex sighed. "Anyway, I was planning on saying that we'll try to figure out who your biological parents are while your healing."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dex's voice was slightly strained.

"KEEFE! MARELLA! DEX! YOU HAVE LESSONS RIGHT NOW!" came a yell from Elwin's office.

Keefe groaned. "But Fork Man..."

"Go. To. Lessons."

Dex, Marella, and Keefe sighed but reluctantly left.

**Not a cliffy! You're welcome! I actually published the chapter with a cliffhanger at the end, but then I realized it didn't fit with my plot about five minutes later. So, I changed it! You're very welcome! Next chapter she's going to see Grady and Edaline, so... prepare for FLUFF. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rant about cover. Feel free to skip, especially if you've already seen it on my react to ships story. Okay, I warned you. OH MY GOODNESS THE COVER IS OUT! THE COVER IS OUT! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Sophie looks really intense. I wonder who she's inflicting on. Did anyone else notice how she was aiming her inflicting? Does she learn to do that? Keefe looks really concerned about something. Ritzroy just looks like he's posing for a picture. But WHERE'S DEX?! I WANTED DEX ON THE COVER 2019! If not Dex, at least Biana, she's as related to the Vacker legacy as Fitz! Also, cool! They're in London! This probably has something to do with *Spoilers* Keefe's missing memory. And it's midnight! And did anyone else notice how Sophie's holding Keefe's hand? :(. Sophie also has no gloves, no cognate ring (YAY!), and her family crest/pin thingy is different. I hope this doesn't mean she found her parents and left Grady and Edaline. I have a lot of theories about this! Anyway, I've ranted long enough. RESPOND TO REVIEWS!**

**Alicorn-on-a-cob (ch 3): Lol. If you meant Blur, than yeah, I think the whole fandom has that theory by now.**

**Alicorn-on-a-cob (ch 2): Thanks! Lol, yes. **

**Alicorn-on-a-cob: Thanks!**

**L: Yes, the great Gulon incident. Shannon Messenger is going to write a short story about the great gulon incident... after the series is finished. Thanks, it really is plausible. Elwin is great, he doesn't get enough credit.**

**Cay-Cay: Sorry... I ship it, and I'm the author, so... yeah. I don't really think. He was acting somewhat like his normal self, and he can be serious sometimes. Sophie almost died, and his mom almost killed her, so... yeah. I think it's pretty Keefe-ish. Of course that's a word XD. As for Fitzroy... you'll see. Lol, the Nico thing was pretty funny.**

**Stargirl020: Yay! We shall all rejoice! Keefoster forever! She does... thanks!**

**LunaLovegood397: Thanks! I do have quite a bit of random fandom (THAT RHYMES!) expreience. Nah. BAM FOREVER! DEXELLA FOREVER! I also do like Sophiana and Marelliana. But BAM FOREVER! **

**DangerousPie1: Thanks! XD. None of us are okay...**

**Hello, my peoples! I have returned after yet another case of writer's block! Sorry. This chapter will mostly be a filler chapter. Lots of fluff. **

"Fitz?" Sophie said, as a teal eyed elf boy walked into the Healing Center.

"Sophie!" he said, looking relieved. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. My mom forced me to stay home and rest, Biana just hailed me."

"It's fine," Sophie smiled. Fitz smiled back.

"So what'd the Forklenater say? Is your... mind... okay, or is it... you know... like last time?"

"Like last time," Sophie admitted. "But not as bad. I need a few small doses of limbium."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Keefe told me about how awful you looked last time, and I'm sure none of us want that to happen again."

"Yeah, especially me," Sophie agreed.

"Biana also told me something about our friends, but I need you to confirm it," Fitz said. "Is it true that Dex and Marella are a thing? Like, a _thing_. Like, you know, a dating thing-"

"Yes, Fitz, I get it. And I'm not sure if they're dating, or if they're in... mutual like."

"Mutual like?"

"She likes him, he likes her, they like each other..."

Fitz laughed. "I should probably go to lessons. Otherwise, my parents will strangle me... Forkle will strangle me... my mentor will strangle me... Biana will destroy me because she had to go and I didn't..."

Sophie shook her head. "All those people, and only Biana can come up with a creative torture form."

Fitz laughed. "I'll see you as soon as lessons get out." He leaned in-

-_HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! _Sophie's mind screamed, just before they heard the door slam shut. **(I'm sorry okay? I don't have the emotional strength for them to kiss... or they physical state of well being to survive Glitterbutt23... or the belief that they would kiss this soon in the real books... sorry.)**

"Am I... _interrupting_?" A very annoyed overprotective Grady said, glaring at Fitz.

"No sir." Fitz squeaked. Sophie wasn't sure who was redder.

"Grady!" Edaline scolded. "They were having a moment! I'm very sorry, you two."

"Uh... that's fine... I'll just... be going..." Fitz stammered, awkwardly retreating from the room.

"_Daaaaaaaad!_" Sophie whined. "I was about to have my first kiss- well, second, but first _real _kiss."

Grady's expression, if possible, grew even darker. "You've kissed a boy before?" **(Bold of him to assume Sophie hasn't kissed a _girl_. I mean, she _hasn't_, but that's not the point.)**

"Dex. I was proving that we weren't meant to be." Sophie blurted, then covered her mouth. "Don't tell him I said that."

Grady relaxed a little. "Anyway, kiddo, you all right?" Sophie nodded.

"Good," Edaline said, hugging Sophie. "Elwin explained the limbium stuff to us. Are you all right?"

"It's got to be better than last time," Sophie said, shrugging. "And I'm like 99.999999999% sure Elwin will be better at this than Forkle. So I'm not too scared."

"We brought you some things to cheer you up," said Grady. He handed her Ella and Iggy.

"Ella!" Sophie squealed. "Iggy!" She hugged Ella, because she learned her lesson with Iggy. He farted in protest.

"Dex will be around to dye him today or tomorrow," smiled Edaline.

"Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" said Sophie.

Suddenly, Dex, Marella, Biana, Linh, Keefe, and Fitz came rushing in.

"Lessons ended _thirty seconds_ ago. You guys are fast," Elwin noted from his office.

"Respect to Biana," Linh said. "She ran the whole way in heels."

Sophie's jaw dropped. "I can't even _walk _in heels!"

"Well," Biana said dramatically. "Some have mastered the art of telepathy. Some have mastered the art of photographic memories. Some have mastered the art of dyeing imps. Some have mastered the art of, well, actual art. Some have mastered the art of sprinting in high heels. And some have even mastered the subtle science and exact art that is walking."

They all laughed.

"Oh my mallowmelt!" said Keefe, taking a step closer to Sophie. "I've mastered the subtle science and exact art!" Everyone applauded. Keefe bowed.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hey, we can't all be perfect at everything. I could just hire a bodyguard to carry me around. Or levitate."

"Don't levitate," Fitz said quickly. "You'll be caught in a chandelier!"

Biana rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen. That happened _once_. It wasn't even that bad."

"I'm still traumatized!" They all laughed again.

Grady and Edaline smiled. "We'll be going now," said Edaline.

"Wouldn't want to be caught up in your teenage drama," Grady added.

"Hey!" protested Marella. "At least I'm not the one caught up in a ridiculous love triangle!" Sophie noted how her hand was intertwined with Dex's. **(I ship Dexella so hard don't judge.)**

"Or a square... or an octagon... yeah, I kinda see what Grady means," Dex added.

"But you two aren't involved with the drama, you're just a happy couple," Biana teased. They both blushed, but didn't deny it. Of course, they didn't confirm it, but Sophie chose to be positive.

"We need a ship name!" Keefe declared.

"Mex?" Fitz suggested.

Marella crinkled her nose. "That sounds awful."

"Della- no, that's already a name... Darella?" Biana asked.

"Maybe?"

"Marex?" Sophie suggested.

"Possibly? I don't know. Our names don't really work well together." Dex sighed.

"Unlike Fitzphie," Keefe coughed. Sophie shot him a look.

"Dexella." Linh said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Dexella," she repeated.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good!" Marella grinned.

"Well, congratulations, you two!" Elwin said from behind them. "Now, as much as I hate to kill the mood, Sophie needs to take her first bit of limbium."

Sophie paled. Fitz and Keefe each looked ready to punch something.

"It won't be that bad," Elwin said. "I've put a drop in some cinnacreme. And I have the antidote ready."

Sophie nodded.

"You'll be fine," Keefe said, though it looked like he was trying to convince himself.

"Ready?" Fitz asked.

"Ready." Sophie drank the cup.

**Okay, guys, it's going to be fine. Sophie will be fine. I am assuring you of that. Don't worry. I'll try to be faster. Iggy is dyed next chapter! Please review and tell me if you want him to be red, like I intended, or ice blue, like he is really going to be. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for 10 whole chapters! Yay for me managing to write 9 chapters without knowing what the mallowmelt I'm doing! Yay! WE SHALL REJOICE!**

**Guest: Ehhh... those two colors don't look _great _together... idk.**

**KOTLCFANGIRL13: Thank you! I would make him teal, except 1) I am extremely against Sophitz, and 2) The official Iggy color is ice blue. I just said red before the official color was revealed, so I wasn't sure. She'll be fine after taking limbium... as far as you know. I don't even know how I came up with that idea. Just my mind coming up with stuff as I was writing, I guess. Okay! I love Ro! And I guess we do need the bodyguards! Of course! ~A. Fan.**

**Guest: *Cough* It was a dream *Cough***

**L: Dexella is great! I know, but for all we know they were dating in Flashback, but since the whole book was about Sophie and Fitz, we never found out. Yep, I'm developing theories for the cover! I'm going to use it at the end though.**

**LunaLovegood397: Thank you for sharing your opinion. Lol Keefe (But I have a different theory on the colors... heh heh heh...). Fluff basically means cute, lighthearted scenes that doesn't add much to the plot.**

**DangerousPie1: NO REASON TO WORRY! *Something explodes in the distance* Alden: I'm sure there's no reason to worry at all! *Neverseen is kidnapping him* Alden: No reason to worryyyyyyyyyy! Lol.**

**I have decided on RED! Because I don't want the ships to take over. But: I have a theory on the colors, and it's not related to Sophitz vs Sokeefe. So, who's dyeing Iggy? Dex, presumably. Who are Dex's main love interests? Biana and Marella. What is Biana's eye color? Teal. What is Marella's eye color? Ice blue. What were the Iggy color options? TEAL AND ICE BLUE. Shannon tricked us! She got to see which Sophie ship was more popular, but then she decided... for Dex. Yay, a win for Dexella! This is just my theory, but... I like it. Disclaimer: This theory is not my idea. I'm not that smart. Don't give me credit.**

Sophie groaned and opened her eyes. She was sore, and had a headache. _What happened? _She thought. Then she remembered the limbium, the remedy being immediately being poured down her throat, and her falling unconscious.

"She's awake!" Biana declared.

"How do you feel?" Linh asked.

"Sore." Sophie groaned.

"Well, that's to be expected," Elwin said, handing her five or six different elixirs. "Here, drink these."

"How long was I out?"

"You seem to be asking that a lot," Keefe noted. "Try to fall unconscious less."

"I _am _trying! I'm just not succeeding! How long was I out?"

"No more than an hour," Fitz said.

"You've all been here an _hour_?" Sophie asked incredulously. **(That's a great word, isn't it? Incredulously? I like it.)**

"Well, I went to the not-really-that-secret mentor kitchen to get some snacks, and a few of us hailed their parents, but yeah," Keefe said. "Butterblast?"

"YES!" Sophie snatched it from him.

"Note to self: Get more butterblasts next time." Keefe muttered.

"Those poor mentors," laughed Biana, helping herself to a butterblast. "They'll probably be so confused about where all their food went."

"I would normally feel bad, but these are too good," Sophie said with her mouthful.

"Sophie," Elwin said. "I know you love dessert, but you really do need to take your medicine." Sophie made a face, but drank them.

"Now, give me a butterblast to remove the vile taste!" Sophie commanded. Dex handed her one.

"Here is your butterblast, Your Majesty."

"Why thank you, Dex."

"And another thing, Queen Sophie. While you were getting your beauty sleep, I have done my job of preforming the sacred tradition of... DYEING THE ROYAL IGGY!"

Sophie laughed. A smelly red imp with crimped fur burped in her face. "Ewwwww!" she squealed. "One day, Dex, you are going to give me an elixir that makes Iggy smell better."

"Sophie, I'm sorry, but I don't think such a thing exists," Biana said apologetically. "Dex is really talented, but no. No one could do something _that _difficult."

**I don't even know what I'm doing hellllllppppppp meeee.**

A large group of bodyguards entered suddenly, each telling their various charges that they had to go home.

Every single one of Sophie's friends protested, in increasingly creative ways.

"Okay, kids. Calm down. Seriously. Sophie is going to be fine. Chill." said Ro, rolling her eyes.

Bo glared at her. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Uh, I'm Keefe's bodyguard." snapped Ro. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm Sophie's bodyguard!"

"She had three other bodyguards here right now- four if you count her dwarven stalker. It probably won't KILL her if at least one of you stayed to help protect her family."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you guys should just divorce before you kill each other. By which I mean, before Ro kills Bo."

"They're _married_?" asked Marella. "Ooooooooh. Where's the popcorn?"

"I hate this kid." Bo grumbled.

"Well then I like this kid!" Ro decided.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Guys. Please. I think you're giving everyone here a headache."

"Well, if we left, you wouldn't have to listen to me arguing with my idiot husband."

"Hmm... decisions, decisions... nah, it's not worth it." Keefe decided. "I can just not listen to you!"

"All right, Fitz. We need to go. I have somewhere to be, and you need to be safely at home before I leave."

"Where do you need to be?" Fitz asked. Sandor and Grizel both blushed and looked everywhere but each other. Of course, their efforts to keep where they were going a secret made it even more obvious.

"Oooooh! Is Gigantor going on a date with... um... Mrs Gigantor?" Keefe asked gleefully.

Sandor chose to ignore the question, instead focusing on the "nickname" Keefe gave to his girlfriend. "We are not married! We aren't even engaged!"

"Yet," Grizel coughed. Sandor turned an even brighter shade of red.

Linh, Biana, and Sophie squealed. "They're so cute!" Biana declared.

"All right, young lady, I think you've embarrassed your friend's bodyguards enough. Time to go home." Woltzer said, yawning. Apparently trying to keep track of a vanisher was tiring. Who would've guessed?

"You too," Lovise said to Dex.

"Want to come to my house with me?" Dex asked Marella. "The triplets will probably torment you endlessly, but you said your mom was having a bad day today... and I could build something really cool for you. Or I could build something terrible and we can destroy it, which is always fun."

Marella blushed. "Sure."

Biana sighed. "All right, I guess we're all leaving. Bye!" she yelled, grabbing Woltzer's hand and light leaping away. Dex and Marella leaped away next with Lovise.

"ENJOY YOUR DATE!" Keefe yelled, leaping away next. Grizel and Sandor blushed again.

"See you at six!" Grizel said cheerfully. "Come on, Fitzroy."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll stop once you leave, Fitzroy."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Bye Sophie."

"Bye Fitzroy!" laughed Sophie.

Fitz gasped. "Sophie Foster! I trusted you!"

"I could call you Cracker Boy."

"You wouldn't."

"I totally would." Sophie grinned.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Keefe."

"CRACKER BOY!" Grizel yelled. "STOP TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND LEAVE ALREADY!"

"We're not-" Sophie started, but then remembered they actually were.

Fitz rolled his eyes again. "Bye."

"Bye."

Fitz leaped away.

"Cracker Boy?" Linh asked.

"His name rhymes with Ritz Cracker, a human food." Sophie explained.

"That's funny. So, anyway, I've been meaning to ask sooner. Are you okay? You've been acting a little off, ever since you went to the matchmakers about a week ago."

"Um... can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Um, I went, but they told me I was unmatchable. And it's really important to Fitz that we be a good match or whatever, and he probably won't want to be with me if I tell him. I need to figure out who my parents are so I can be matchable."

"Oh." Linh said. "Of course I'll help you try to find your parents. But have you considered that there might be a reason Mr. Forkle hasn't told you?"

"It can't be that bad," Sophie said confidently. "I can handle it."

"If you're sure..." Linh said slowly.

"I am."

"Then I'll definitely help you."

"Thanks, Linh."

**Mallowmelt, Linh is the nicest person ever. Sophie basically just told her "I care more about my relationship status with your potential crush than yOuR bRoThEr'S LiFe." And Linh doesn't even get mad, she's just like "Oh okay I'll help you with whatever you need, even though my problems are way worse than yours and what you just said was really offensive," because she is like the sweetest most selfless person ever. Linh is way too good for the fictional world she's in.**

**Also yayyyyy longest chapter even though it is basically complete and utter alicorn poo!**

**Anyway, please review! Things *might* start getting interesting soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Welcome to chapter eleven! Otherwise known as chapter "I'm sick of filler chapters, let's add some drama" **

**smellynellie9: Ugh. I hate Sophitz. HATE. IT. But, because I am such an amazing person (more like desperate for fans lol) I will add some Sophitz here! As much as I can manage without my brain exploding. I'm trying to make this less about the love triangle because MALLOWMELT I AM SO SICK OF IT!**

**L: Way too nice. What did the fandom do to deserve her? Yeah... I'm just stalling because I've already written the two chapters where stuff gets crazy but I feel like I'm going to get flamed. Yeah, thanks for reminding me! They will this chapter! **

**FOSTERKEEFE4LIFE: I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Lol, me too. Thanks!**

**FOSTERKEEFE4LIFE: YES SOPHIE LISTEN TO FOSTERKEEFE4LIFE!**

**DangerousPie1: Blech Sophitz. Me too. Awwwwwwwwwwww THANKS! You're... *grins at Glitterbutt23* SATISFIED!? Lol hamilton. Thanks! Yay Dexella!**

**Cay-Cay: Lol, Bo and Ro arguments. I said Bo's name first because HELLO! EVER HEARD OF THE ALPHABET!? Lol. Mrs Gigantor! Yay! Sorry Keefe. Sorry wall. Linh... what has the fandom done to deserve you? You're too nice. Thanks! It's fine.**

**LunaLovegood397: Thanks! I'll try.**

**So... yeah... feel like I'm going to get flamed for this chapter, but I LITERALLY CANNOT WRITE ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER WITHOUT MY BRAIN EXPLODING.**

**Warning: They're all really OOC in this chapter. Sorry. And it's pretty short. Sorry again. (Not even a thousand words)**

A few weeks later, Sophie was FINALLY almost out of the Healing Center. "One more dose of limbium," Elwin said. "Then you can leave."

"Yay! You're so close!" Dex said encouragingly.

Sophie smiled. "But then I'll probably come back in like two days, so should we really celebrate?"

Dex shrugged. "It's an excuse to have mallowmelt."

"Well, if you're planning on throwing a party, throw it soon so I don't get hurt AGAIN before the party," Sophie joked. Dex laughed. "Any luck on Operation Cracker?" The very cleverly named attempt to make Sophie matchable.

"Sophie, you ask me this every time. I think you're getting a bit obsessive."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Nothing," Dex sighed.

Sophie groaned. "It's been two weeks! I can't keep this from Fitz forever!"

"Then don't," Dex said like it was obvious.

"What?" Sophie asked incredulously. "If I tell him he'll break up with me!"

"If he'd break up with you over a piece of paper, he's not worth it."

"Yes he is!"

"All right. You can continue trying to make yourself 'matchable'. But you'll have to do it without my help."

"You promised you'd help me." Sophie said, a little hurt.

"Well," said Dex, "You see, I'm beginning to have some minor doubts about helping my best friend achieve something I'm very against."

Sophie immediately felt like an insensitive jerk. How could she have forgotten about Dex's troubles with matchmaking? Oh that's right. Because she was so obsessed with dating Fitz that she completely ignored her other friends. Sophie groaned. Why was she such a terrible friend? She started to apologize, but Dex wasn't done being mad.

"You forgot about literally every problem matchmaking has. Matchmaking was the reason I had to eat lunch in my alchemy classroom and didn't have any friends before you came. Matchamaking was the reason Brant joined the Neverseen and killed Jolie. And Forkle said you were supposed to fix the matchmaking system! How are you supposed to do that if you just go along with it! Is being Fitz's girlfriend really worth people suffering?"

"I'm really sorry, Dex. I didn't think, really. I just wanted Fitz to like me. I just wanted to be normal," Sophie apologized. _How long is it going to be before he forgives me? Not that I deserve forgiveness._

"You can be normal. You can have boyfriends without a stupid list. You can be happy without a stupid list that causes more problems than it solves. And since when have you done the wrong thing to be 'normal' or 'fit in'? You don't discriminate against multiple births or the talentless just because everyone else does? What happened to the girl who said 'I'd rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one the rest of my life.'? Is that girl just being replaced by this lovesick teenager who cares more about boys than doing the right thing?"

"Wow, Dex. I-" _I'm going to fix this._

"Don't apologize." Dex cut her off. "Just fix it."

Sophie nodded. "I'm not going to register."

Dex smiled. "I knew you were still a good, independent person. You just needed me to knock some sense into you."

"I'm going to give up on figuring out my biological parents. Honestly, I don't really care that much. And I-" Sophie took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Fitz everything."

"It'll be fine. If he really cares about you he'll be okay with it. And if not, he doesn't deserve you." Dex reassured her.

"Okay." Sophie said, tugging at an eyelash.

"It'll be fine," Dex said again. "It's not that hard to get over a crush, even if it doesn't turn out well. I know from personal experience," Dex reassured her. "You'll find someone else who's better for you."

"Like who?" Sophie asked.

Dex grinned wickedly, but thankfully (for Sophie anyway) whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a knock. Dex groaned and opened it.

"Hi, Sophie!" said a boy Sophie was so not ready to see. She forced herself to look at him.

"Hey, Fitz." She said weakly.

**CLIFFHANGER! I've already written next chapter though. So you won't have to wait to long. The length of the wait depends entirely on how many reviews I get. I'll update as soon as I get... uh... 7 reviews! So review if you want next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 (AKA Please don't kill me)

**Wow, the seven reviews thing worked pretty well! You only had two days! I should do that more often! This chapter is also, honestly, more Author's Note than CHAPTER. **

**Warning: Sophie is a bit OOC. Please read author's note at the end before hating me. Also please don't hate me.**

**L: 7 because it's my average for reviews per chapter. Thanks! DEX! DEX! DEX! DEX!**

**DangerousPie1: WAIT NO LONGER! Hmm... interesting prediction...**

**Person: Why yes, yes it could. Me too. YES DEX! GO DEX!**

**Cay-Cay: YES! She totally is. And yes, I don't ship sophitz, but I'm trying to be fair. YES CLIFFHANGERS! I see why Shannon likes them so much!**

**Smellynellie9: Ok! That kinda is why, like, thing are already bad for them: He doesn't want to make things worse.**

**Guest: Thank you! EEEEEE YES OF COURSE! And ew. Um... I'll think about it?**

**LunaLovegood397: Thanks! EEEEEEE YES OF COURSE! Um... maybe? I'll consider it? But I kinda ship Ralvar... oops I'm spoiling the next React to Ships.**

Sophie grabbed Fitz's hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Dex has alchemy homework to do."

Dex spluttered indignantly. "What? I-"

"Come on," she said, dragging Fitz to the door.

"_GOOD LUCK._" Dex mouthed.

"I'll need it." Sophie muttered.

"So, are we walking anywhere in particular?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, away from people." Sophie said. "Somewhere far away..." she tried to stall as long as possible.

"Here looks good," said Fitz a while later, standing outside the room Tam used to practice with shadowflux.

"I guess." _STALL! STALL! STALL! _"Remember Happy Shadow Thoughts?" she asked.

Fitz laughed. "Yeah. But you might want to get whatever you're putting off over with."

Sophie groaned.

"I know you too well," Fitz smirked. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

"So, um, a bit before we found out Blur's identity, I went to the matchmakers..." Sophie started, unable to look Fitz in the eye.

"What? Sophie, you told me you hadn't. This isn't good for our cognatedom!" Fitz said. "This isn't good for our, um, _relationship._"

"I know, Fitz, I lied. But I had a reason to! The matchmakers, they told me I was unmatchable." _Oh alicorn poo, this is not going well help._

"What does that mean?"

Honestly, Sophie was getting tired of explaining it.

"Well, Fitz, 'un' means 'not', and 'matchable' means 'able to be matched'. Therefore, 'unmatchable' means 'not able to be matched'. See what I did there?" Without waiting for Fitz to answer, Sophie added "And yes, that does mean I'll be a bad match no matter what."

Fitz thought for a while. "Well, you're unmatchable because they don't know who your parents are, right?" Sophie nodded. "Well, maybe you could explain what happened to Mr. Forkle."

Sophie laughed humorlessly. "I _did. _He doesn't seem to care, he certainly won't tell me my parents."

"Hmm, maybe he could just confirm to the matchmakers that we're not related?" Fitz's face softened. "We can make it work, Sophie."

Sophie took a deep breath. "What if I don't want to make it work?" she challenged, surprising herself with her courage. She had been planning to say something along those lines, but never in a million years had she expected to _actually _say them to _Fitz. _

Fitz took a step back. "Are you breaking up with me?" he snapped.

"What? No! Of course not!" Sophie said, shocked. "I meant I don't want to sign up for the match."

"Come on, Sophie, I know it's weird, and it's not perfect, but don't you want-" _UGH! NO!_

"No, Fitz. My mind is made up. And I'm not going to change it just because of your beautiful eyes or movie star smile." Sophie blushed, not having meant to say that last part. "I never really wanted to sign up. I always knew it was wrong. But I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if we weren't matched. But then I decided that doing the right thing was more important than being your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Soph. I didn't know you were that against it, I thought you were just weirded out by the thought of marriage. But maybe you should get a match packet, make your decision with a little more information. I mean, the matchmaking system has problems, but it isn't all bad. My parents were matched. Yours were matched. Maybe you could _fix _it, instead of destroying it entirely. It is pretty helpful to know who you're related to so you don't marry them."

"People, including Jolie, including Dex, suffer because of matchmaking. I think that's enough information." Sophie looked at Fitz and sighed. Without giving him the chance to answer, she said "Never mind. I can see you're never accept that matchmaking is wrong and I won't agree to it." Sophie turned away from Fitz and started walking back to the Healing Center.

"Sophie! Wait! I didn't-" Fitz yelled.

"Go _away_, Fitz." Sophie snapped.

"Fine!" Fitz yelled.

"Fine," Sophie muttered, refusing to admit that her heart had just broken.

**Okay, a lot of you Fitz fans are probably mad right now. So I'm going to apologize and try to explain this from Fitz's point of view. Last he heard, Sophie is waiting a bit but wants to sign up for the match. So obviously, he's a bit shocked. Then he thinks Sophie is breaking up with him, enough to make anyone's emotions start going crazy. Fitz is trying to defend himself because he doesn't want Sophie mad at him (which is perfectly reasonable), and he also wants to convince Sophie to sign up for the match. To him, it seems like she's saying she doesn't want to be with him. And Sophie. In her mind, she can't be with Fitz if they aren't a match. She already thinks they're going to break up. And it's probably easier to be mad at someone when breaking up (I've never had a boyfriend so I wouldn't know, but I assume), so she _wants _to be mad at him so it hurts less. If you have any other things that bothered you about the chapter, please tell me in the reviews and I'll try to explain. And fear not, they aren't going to hate each other forever and Fitz is permanently banished from their group. That's not going to happen! Fitz will return! She will forgive him!**

**DO NOT FLAME ME.**

**(I'm scared to post this help)**


	13. Chapter 13 (AKA Worship me)

**Hmm, I didn't get many reviews on this chapter. That either means a) A lot of people missed the update, potentially because it is summer and they are on vacation/at camp with no internet, or b) They all hate me now.**

**I think option b is probably more likely.**

**Well that's great.**

**Guest: Well that's unfortunate. However, I am a black belt with a black belt friend who can make deaths look like an accident, so I doubt you'll be able to kill me. :)**

**Person: He does suck, but he must return! Because a) He's on the cover and most likely important to the plot and b) I don't want to lose the readers who like Fitz. But YAS CHANDELITZ FOREVER!**

**DangerousPie1: Yay! Thank you! BYE BYE SOPHITZ! YOU WON'T BE MISSED!**

**L: Thanks! My excuse for if Sophie is OOC: That's how Fitz makes her act! Lol. **

**LunaLovegood397: YAYYYYYY TEAM FOSTER KEEFE! Wow... you understand? Apparently weirdos understand other weirdos. Ugh, BOYS. Ew. Thanks! Um... *gags* WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT "YOU'RE WELCOME!?"**

**This is kinda a filler chapter but also kinda not... anyway I really want this to happen but I know it never will.**

On the way back to the Healing Center, **(Hey, I got it right that time! I usually write Hospital Wing, from Harry Potter.) **Sophie willed herself not to cry. Of course, she failed, resulting in her crashing into things way more than usual (which was still a lot) because of her blurry eyes. One of the many many things she crashed into happened to be Biana. Biana yelped and grabbed Linh for balance.

"Okay, so it's even harder to remain balanced when your friend crashes into you if you're wearing high heels. Good to know." Biana joked.

"Isn't everything harder if you're wearing high heals?" Linh asked.

"True."

However, Sophie, despite not wearing high heels, had obviously fallen, as per usual. Linh helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Linh asked.

"I'm FINE!" Sophie snapped, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Yeah, no you're not." Biana said. "Lemme guess: My idiot brother decided he didn't want to be a bad match?" Sophie nodded. "I'm a genius!" Biana said to herself.

"That's really dumb of him. You're incredible, and if matchmaking makes him unable to see that, than he doesn't deserve you," Linh said, giving Sophie a hug.

Sophie sniffled. "Can I have mallowmelt?"

"Who in their right mind would ever say no to that question?" Biana put her arm around Sophie and walked with her to the Healing Center.

"Hey, Sophie," said Dex. Looking at her, he added "I take it things with Wonderboy didn't go well? Well he's stupid and you deserve someone better, like-"

"DEX! This has to be a GIRL TALK!" Biana shrieked. "Go away! And also tell your girlfriend to get desserts and come over here for the girl talk!"

Dex rolled his eyes. "Why shouldn't I comfort her? I'm her best friend."

"Because it's GIRL TALK! And you are not a girl!" Biana yelled.

"Um, okay, weirdo. I'll be back in half an hour, so try to finish up your 'girl talk' by then."

"Okay, so, what _exactly _happened?" Biana pressed.

"I'll tell you when I get mallowmelt," Sophie grumbled.

"Okay," Linh said, hugging Sophie while she cried.

"The desserts are here!" Marella announced, walking into the Healing Center. "What happened?"

"Mallowmelt first," Sophie sniffled.

"She has her priorities straight," said Biana.

After eating all the mallowmelt and most of the butterblasts, Sophie finally felt better.

"Ready to talk about what happened?" Linh asked.

Sophie nodded. "I-I decided I didn't want to go to the matchmakers, so I told Fitz, and h-he made it really obvious that matchmaking was really important to him, and he kept trying to convince me that I-I should figure something out and become matchable. H-he would never _volunteer _to be a b-bad match, so I-I ended _things_."

"Did you, like, _officially _end things?" Marella inquired.

"N-no, but after the fight we had I think it's pretty obvious!"

"I think you made the right choice," Linh said. "Sticking up for your beliefs even though you really liked him. I admire how you decided your morals were more important than a guy."

"Yeah, that was really awesome of you. Go Sophie!" Biana agreed.

"Yeah, and if Fitz wants you to throw away your morals for him, than he doesn't deserve you." Marella added.

"I know he doesn't deserve me!" Sophie snapped. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt!"

Biana was about to say something (probably) intelligent, when Dex walked into the room. "Your thirty minutes of girl talk are up!" he declared. "How're you doing, Sophie?"

"I just broke up with the guy I've liked for THREE YEARS, Dex, how do you think I'm doing?" Sophie groaned.

"I mean, based on your response, I would say you are not very happy right now." Dex answered.

"That's an understatement. Now can you guys please leave? I'd like to get some sleep." Sophie asked. Her friends reluctantly agreed.

After crying a lot and basically becoming a mallowmelt-eating zombie the next day, Sophie decided that Fitz wasn't worth all this moping.

"Yeah, he really isn't," Biana agreed. "Honestly, 'boy stuff' is WAY more trouble than it's worth."

"Very true. And boys are totally distracting me from more important stuff, like Tam and other Neverseen related problems. Which is why, after much deep thought, I have come to this decision."

"Yes?" Biana asked excitedly.

"At least until the Neverseen are gone, I am completely _done _with 'boy stuff'." Sophie declared.

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SOPHIE! SHIP DRAMA IS OVER! NO MORE BARF-WORTHY SOPHITZ! SOPHIE IS AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN AND DOES NOT NEED A GUY! SHE SHALL BE DISTRACTED BY SHIP DRAMA NO LONGER! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**... If only there was at least a CHANCE of this becoming canon. Oh well.**

**REVIEW IF YOU SUPPORT INDEPENDENT SOPHIE! OR IF YOU DON'T! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my mallowmelt, guys, I've been on for a little over a year. Wow.**

**TotalFangirl: Lol you have great ships!**

**Random weirdo: YAYYYYYYY! Of course we need more Dex and Marella! They're great! Thanks!**

**Anonymous is ama: Ikr it's amazing! Thanks!**

**L: I know but I want it to be canon! *Cries* I think the other way around, but only Shannon knows for sure! **

**Person: *Cough* KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE! *Cough* Thanks!**

**Cay-Cay (ch 13): He could be worse. Yeah poor Sophie.**

**Cay-Cay (ch 12): I knew it! I knew everyone hated me! I'm a genius! XD. Oof.**

**Stargirl020: Ikr? *Sighs* Thanks! That's a shame... maybe you could go back and review it later? (Please?)**

**Smellynellie9: No I didn't! I ruined SOPHITZ, but I also ruined any other ship! So it's still a safe place! Hmm... maybe she can smash... THE TEAL HEART NECKLACE! To grant your request! You too :)**

**LunaLovegood397: Team Sophie all the way! XD. Thanks! NO! NO SOPHIEMELT. FANGIRLMELT IS LIFE. MALLOWMELT IS _MY_ TRUE LOVE. NOT SOPHIE'S. _MINE._**

**HAS ANYONE ELSE READ _The Fault In Our Stars _BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T YOU SHOULD IT'S ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE (WARNING: READ WITH TISSUES!)**

**Funny meme that I found and added to:**

**"Divergent**_** taught me to make my own way in life.**_

**Harry Potter _taught me to keep fighting for what I believe in._**

**Hunger Games _taught me to stand up for what's right._**

**Percy Jackson _taught me that we are all heroes._**

**The Fault In Our Stars _taught me the importance of living your life while you have it._**

**Keeper of the Lost Cities _taught me that different doesn't mean bad._**

**_Thank you, school, for teaching me the gradient of a line._"**

**So, this chapter is just a filler chapter (yet again XD), but it's kind of important. And hopefully not too bad (though it probably is.)**

"Are you sure?" Biana asked. "It's likely that my brother will apologize _eventually. _Are you sure you won't want to be with him once he does?"

"I might. _Eventually. _But it's too distracting to be in a relationship during a war. Once the war's over, I'll be in a happy relationship." Sophie said. "Or we'll all be dead," she added after a few seconds.

"Cheerful." Dex muttered.

"Well, I disagree about relationships interfering with the war. But then again, I don't have the pressure you do as the Moonlark, or the crazy distracting love triangle." Marella said.

"Triangle? What triangle? No one _likes_ me, do they?" Sophie asked.

Marella, Dex, and Biana all rolled their eyes dramatically. Linh, being to nice to roll her eyes, sighed in mild exasperation.

"Actually-" All four said at once.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Sophie interrupted.

"The real question is, how does she NOT know?" Biana asked.

"Not know what? Who?"

"You are honestly the most oblivious person on the face of the earth." Marella sighed.

"She really is," said Elwin, walking towards them. "However, now it is time for the Queen of Oblivion to take her last dose of limbium, so you will have to stop talking."

"Okay," Biana sighed. "Good luck! After this you're finally out of the Healing Center, right?"

Sophie nodded. "We can _finally _have that sleepover."

"Yep! See you soon!"

Sophie reluctantly grabbed the bottle from Elwin and chugged.

**...**

"How do you feel?" asked Dex as Sophie groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Terrible. So, about average."

"Depressing but true." Marella noted.

"So can I go home now?" Sophie begged.

"One more day, just to make sure you're fully healed." Elwin decided.

Sophie groaned. "I've been here for WEEKS! Please! I want to go home!"

"Full checkup. If you're fully healed, you're spending the night and you can go to your classes tomorrow." Elwin compromised.

"DEAL!" Sophie agreed enthusiastically.

**...**

"All better!" Elwin declared.

"THANK MALLOWMELT!" Sophie yelled. "Speaking of mallowmelt, can I have some?"

"All right. I'll go get some from the not-so-secret mentor's kitchen. Sandor is right outside the door, so no trying to escape."

"What? I wouldn't do that!" Sophie protested.

"You do spend a lot of time with Keefe. And trust me, you have NO idea how many times he tried to escape after being stabbed by King Dimitar."

"Knowing Keefe, I might have _some_ idea." Sophie laughed.

"Anyway, I will be back with your mallowmelt shortly. No escaping." Elwin ordered, and left.

Surprisingly enough, Sophie did NOT attempt to escape, and quite enjoyed her mallowmelt.

**...**

"I CAN LEAVE! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Sophie yelled, sprinting out of the Healing Center and slamming into Sandor. "Ow."

"Did Elwin say you could leave?" Sandor asked.

"Yes," sighed Sophie. "Why does everyone think I'm going to try to escape? Don't you guys trust me?"

"No." said Elwin and Sandor together.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Considering you just got out of the Healing Center because you snuck off without telling anyone _yet again_, I think we have every right to assume you will sneak out of a place you didn't want to be in." Elwin reasoned.

"True." Sophie grudgingly admitted.

"Glad we're in agreement. Okay, if you feel tired or sore at some point during the day, come back to the Healing Center, okay? I won't keep you overnight unless it's REALLY bad, but if you're in pain I'll give you some medicine. Deal?"

"Deal," Sophie sighed. "Now can I go to class? Actually, first can I have a signed note excusing me from being late? 'Cause otherwise I think Bronte's going to kill me."

"Your first class back is with BRONTE!? That's really bad luck. Sucks to be you!" Elwin said cheerfully. "Here's your note. Bye! See you soon!"

"See you soon," Sophie muttered, knowing it was true.

**...**

"You're late." Bronte snapped, as expected.

"I... have... a note." Sophie panted.

"All right. So have you worked on aiming your inflicting recently?"

"No! I was in the Healing Center! Duh!" Sophie snapped.

Bronte sighed. "Okay. Anyway, I need you to put this on." He handed her a pin.

"Oh goody, another weird gadget," Sophie grumbled. "What does this one do?"

"This was made by Lady Iskra, your friend Mr. Dizznee, and some other technopath who chose to hide her identity." _Probably Tinker, _Sophie thought. "Supposedly, it should help you aim your inflicting." **(Yeah, remember how her inflicting was aimed on the cover? This is my theory as to why.) **"Personally, I don't think you should use a gadget to control your ability, but it's your choice."

"Yeah, I think I'll use it." Sophie decided.

"Teenagers and their 'modern technology,'" Bronte grumbled. **(YES I LITERALLY COULD NOT RESIST OKAY?) **"Ready to test it out?"

Sophie nodded and pinned it to her uniform. "What should I inflict?"

"I don't know, anger, or something." Bronte shrugged. Sophie nodded again and thought of Fitz to inflict anger. She could tell the gadget was working; it was much easier to not lose control.

"All right, I guess it works." Bronte said. "You should wear that at all times in case you are attacked, but you should take it off during out lessons, as it is still important to learn to control your inflicting naturally."

"Okay," said Sophie.

**...**

"Yay!" Biana cheered at lunch. "You're back at school!"

"For now." Keefe muttered. Dex snorted. Sophie rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue.

"So, do you want to have the sleepover at my house or yours?" Biana asked.

"Mine." Sophie decided.

"Cool! I'm just gonna hail my parents and tell them."

As Biana was hailing her parents, Sophie noticed that Fitz was sitting only a few seats away from her. They both looked away awkwardly.

"Did something happen between you and the Wondercracker?" Keefe asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sophie muttered.

"Oh! Sophie, I almost forgot! How did the inflicting-gadget-thingy work?" Dex asked, thankfully saving Sophie.

"Really well, thanks Dex!"

Sophie's next class, astronomy, went uneventfully, and finally it was time to go home.

**Well... it's not a cliffhanger, so you can thank me for that. Now you, readers, have a choice to make. I'm leaving for sleepaway camp in a few days and won't be back for three weeks. However, I do have time to write one more chapter and update. The problem is, the next chapter is going to end in a HUGE cliffhanger. Like, a really really bad one. Probably worse than all the other cliffhangers in this fanfiction. So do you **

**A) Want me to update in the next few days, but suffer from the cliffhanger for three weeks, or **

**B) Just want to wait three and a half weeks for another update.**

**Tell me in the reviews! Btw, if no one asks for either or if there's a tie, I'm going with option A. So if you feel very very strongly that it should be "B", please review.**

**I'M ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS, GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHOOOOOOO! 100 REVIEWS! YES! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Stargirl020: (But if you had to choose, if you had to choose!). Yeah that's a good idea! I'm doing it! Thanks! **

**Random weirdo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha no you can't.**

**Someone: Hi! Thank you very much. Yes, but with different stories. You?**

**L: Thank you! Lol yes. You should be. I am. And yes that was hilarious. ... okay then. Good luck.**

**Person: Ha ha ha ha no you won't be. But okay! Good luck!**

**Fair warning: This chapter is basically complete trash. None of it is at all important until literally the last sentence. **

**Another warning: If you've forgotten, I did mention that this chapter has a TERRIBLE cliffhanger. And I will not be able to update for another three weeks. **

**Read at your own risk.**

"Hey, Biana!" said Sophie, opening the door.

"Hi!" Biana said. "Can I have a little help with my bags?" Sophie looked at all the bags she had and gaped.

"Biana. You are staying here for ONE NIGHT. You do NOT need this much stuff!"

"Yes I do!" Biana protested.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Weirdo."'

"I heard that!" Biana snapped.

"I meant for you to hear that!" Sophie retorted.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" Biana asked.

"I have some human games, would you like to play some?" Sophie asked. "Or we could play on my ipod, or something."

"That sound fun. Ooh- wait, can we play with Iggy first? I have a lot of perfumes and I want to see if they would work on him."

"You'll just be wasting your perfume." Sophie warned. "But sure, we can play with him. Come on up to my room." She reluctantly grabbed one of Biana's bags and dragged it upstairs. "Mallowmelt, this is heavy!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not." Sophie grumbled. "Finally, we're here." She put down the bag and got Iggy.

"Hi Iggy!" Biana cooed. "Don't you look adorable red?"

"He does, doesn't he?" Sophie agreed. Iggy agreed by farting.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Biana groaned. "Iggy, you don't really smell great, so how about I try to make you smell better?"

"Good luck with that." Sophie muttered.

"Hey! Do you doubt my abilities?" Biana gasped.

"Yes." Sophie smirked.

Biana rolled her eyes and took some perfume out of her bag. "Here you go, Iggy!" she squealed.

"Did it work?" Sophie asked.

Biana inhaled. "I think he might smell better!" she cheered. Iggy let out a huge fart. "Or not," Biana coughed.

Sophie laughed.

"Hey! Why do you take pleasure in my suffering?"

"Because it was so obvious that would happen!" Sophie giggled.

"Meanie." Biana pouted. "Anyway, what human games do you have?"

"Well there's this really fun one called 'chess'," Sophie suggested.

**(Everyone reading this groans. A. Fan laughs. "I AM A PROUD NERD!" she yells. And Harry Potter has chess, so KOTLC should too!)**

"What's that?" Biana asked.

"It's like an strategic game. I'll set it up. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

After setting up the chessboard, Sophie explained to Biana how the game worked and what each piece did.

"Um... I think I get it?" Biana said.

However, Biana did not get it. Despite Sophie claiming to go easy on her, she was put into checkmate after losing basically every piece except her king.

**(Me realizing at this point that the chapter is trash and completely pointless, and probably should've just been added on to last chapter, because the only important part is the cliffhanger.)**

"I win!" Sophie declared.

"I'm aware." Biana groaned. "Now guess what we're doing next?

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Makeovers!" Biana squealed.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" Sophie repeatedly protested.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Biana argued.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes," Sophie tried.

"Great! Just FYI, that trick doesn't actually work." Biana said.

"Oh, alicorn poo." Sophie muttered.

**... (Me pathetically trying to get more words. At 545 right now, not counting the author's note.)**

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Sophie groaned.

"I'm sorry, okay! It's not my fault your hair is so knotted! When was the last time you brushed it?" Biana said, exasperated.

"I don't really know... a long time ago." Sophie admitted.

Biana groaned. "Explains why it's impossible to brush now." She muttered. "There. Done."

"Finally." Sophie said under her breath.

"I heard that. And again, it's not my fault that took forever. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

Sophie looked. She was wearing **(BE WARNED: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FASHION, MAKEUP, OR HAIR!) **a long red dress, with makeup and her hair in a braid.

"I do not look hideous," she noted.

"Come on, you look way better than 'not hideous'!" Biana argued.

"I guess?" Sophie agreed. "Your turn."

Biana looked at Sophie. "No. No way."

"Yes. Yes way. You made me do it."

"But I'm _good _at makeovers!" Biana whined. "And- no offense- you're not! I will not come out of this looking good."

"That's your problem, not mine." Sophie shrugged.

Biana groaned. "Ugggghhhhhh."

Needless to say, Biana did not end up looking quite as beautiful as Sophie. Her makeup made her look like a clown and her hair was now a tangled mess.

"AHHHH!" Biana screamed. "I LOOK AWFUL!"

"Sorry," Sophie said, trying to conceal a grin.

"Don't say sorry 'cause you're not!" Biana snapped. "Now please, let me fix this disaster!"

Sophie snorted and handed Biana a hairbrush and makeup remover.

"Okay. All better." Biana sighed.

**... (WHAT IS THIS TRASH?)**

"Okay. Time for bed." Sophie said sadly.

"Awwww," Biana groaned, sounding like a five year old.

"Well... It is time for _bed. _Not so much for _sleep. _We can talk while in our beds." Sophie reasoned.

"You are smart," Biana laughed. "Excellent idea.

They stayed up late talking, but eventually fell asleep.

**... (OOH THE CLIFFHANGER IS COMING UP! I AM EXCITED! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE TERRIFIED!)**

"Sophie? Biana?" Edaline said gently. "Time to wake up."

Sophie groaned and rolled away from Edaline. "I don't wanna."

Biana, who had no trouble waking up instantly, looked at Edaline.

"Is she like this often?" Biana asked.

"When she actually manages to get sleep, yes." Edaline answered. "Sophie, honey, wake up. I have something really important to tell you."

"Good or bad?" Sophie demanded.

"Bad," Edaline admitted.

Sophie hid her head under the pillow. "No."

Edaline gently took the pillow from Sophie. "Yes."

Sophie groaned. "Fine. Just get it over with. What's the bad news?"

Edaline took a deep breath. Sophie noticed tears glistening in her eyes. "The Neverseen has captured Linh."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys shouldn't have asked for another chapter! Well, sucks to be you, dear readers! Please review! I'll be back in three weeks, but may attempt to write a chapter longhand while I'm gone.**

**Again, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 (I'm back!)

**Guess who's back? MEEEEEE! Also Glitterbutt23! Guess who got back weeks ago and had writer's block so she didn't update? Also me. Sorry. **

**SOPHITZlover: NOW! Sorry, I was at camp when you reviewed... sorry. Thank you, I personally am a Sokeefe shipper who hates Sophitz with a burning passion, but I'm trying to be fair in this story. So all ships are treated close enough to equal. **

**sophitzlover: WELL I DON'T! AND BECAUSE INDEPENDENT SOPHIE RULES!**

**Random weirdo: YESSSSSSSS YOUR POOR CINNAMON ROLL LINH! Because a) plot stuff and b) evil author stuff. :)**

**LunaLovegood397: Noooooooo! I can try! If I add Wylie to the story, I'll add some Lylie, but idk what I'm doing with Wylie. Maybe I'll just make him be super concerned about Linh or something.**

**LunaLovegood397: Thanks! I did!**

**Guest: GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Person: bEcAuSe! She isn't dead... yOu HoPe!**

**L: Me too! But I'm pretty bad. Hmm... don't worry, I'll make worse ones! Thanks!**

**Well, this chapter is long overdue. Enjoy!**

"Kidnapped?" Sophie whispered. No. No. She was dreaming. She had to be. Because Linh couldn't be kidnapped by the Neverseen.

"Yeah," Biana said, the words half coming out as a sob.

Edaline sadly squeezed Sophie's shoulder and handed her a note.

_Dear Moonlark,_

_(BTW this doesn't rhyme. Sorry not sorry.)_

_Your Shade, while alive, is uncooperative, so we took his sister, the Hydrokinetic, to... _motivate _him. We probably won't kill her. _

_\- The Neverseen_

_PS: We didn't think the Moonlark would actually fall for our trick! _

_PPS: Alvar just asked Gisela what PS stood for and she slapped him. XD. -Ruy._

Sophie stared at the paper, proof that Linh really was gone. _Please, please, let this be a dream._

"Is it wrong that I'm still holding out hope that this is just a bad dream?" Sophie whispered. **(Fun fact: Once I said that in a dream.)**

"I wish." Biana sniffled.

"I'll invite your other friends over so you can comfort each other, and make plans, or whatever you teenagers do." Edaline offered.

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

Hugs. There were a lot of hugs when her friends came over. Hugs and "I'm so sorry"s and "are you okay?"s. And more hugs. And Edaline brought up mallowmelt at some point. Sophie stayed mostly numb through it all, slowly slipping into zombie mode, until the appearance of a teal eyed ex-boyfriend shocked her back into feeling.

"Fitz," she gasped.

Fitz cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, could I have a word with Sophie?"

Dex, who was currently hugging Sophie (because there were a LOT of hugs.) tightened his hold on her. She squeezed him back. "It's fine. I got this." Dex nodded.

"Okay. Um. I'll be back soon." Sophie said nervously, following Fitz out of the room to somewhere more private.

"Sophie." Fitz breathed. "Sophie, I am so, so sorry. I was really inconsiderate and I totally should've respected your opinions and I-"

"It's fine." Sophie interrupted.

"What?"

"No, it's fine. It wasn't your fault. I expected you to dump me, so in my mind we were already broken up. I was practically asking for a fight. It's cool." Sophie rambled. "That being said, I'm not gonna go back to being your girlfriend- or- whatever we were. I'm prioritizing defeating the Neverseen over relationships. Also, I should probably keep my promise to myself for longer than a week. But we can be friends."

"Yeah. Yeah, friends sounds good." Fitz said, smiling slightly. "Friend hug?"

"Friend hug." Sophie agreed.

They "friend hugged".

"Now that we've sorted that out, how are you doing? I know the news about Linh was hard..."

Sophie nodded and sniffled. "I'm okay, I guess. Ready to go back?"

"Okay."

"So what should we do to get Linh back?" Biana asked, finally voicing what all of them were thinking.

"Well... I guess we should try to figure out where she is." Sophie said. "Any ideas?"

"Didn't they write a note?" Dex asked. Sophie nodded. "Maybe there are clues in there?"

Sophie read the note aloud. A few of her friends cracked a smile at the PPS.

"Well, it says they kidnapped Linh to _motivate _Tam. So Linh is probably wherever Tam is." Fitz reasoned.

"Any ideas where Tam is?" Biana asked. "Is there like a training base or something? Keefe, do you know?"

"Well, they did have a training hideout, but the Black Swan found it, remember? With the Lodestar symbol? So Tam has to be using a different one that we don't know about." Keefe answered.

"Great, so that's a dead end." Marella said, very optimistically. "What other Neverseen hideouts do we know of?"

"Nightfall and the other Nightfall, and I think that's about it."

"Well, where could they maybe have another hideout? Based on where they've had hideouts before?" Fitz asked.

"The Forbidden Cities." Sophie responded immediately. "Probably in a big city or something. Like how they had the Paris hideout."

"They could have one in the troll or dwarven territories. I think Fintan wanted to set up an alliance with the other intelligent species, like the ogres, and maybe if he did, or got some on his side, they would have hideouts there." Keefe said.

"Good idea." Dex grudgingly admitted.

"Thank you."

"So, we think Linh could be in the Forbidden Cities, the Dwarven territory- is there a name for that?" Sophie asked, writing it down.

"Nanurum." **(Latin for Dwarven, because I'm creative.) **Fitz answered. "And the Trollish territory is Troglodytarum. **(Latin for Troll XD.) **

Sophie wrote those down too, and groaned. "That barely narrows it down. This is hopeless."

"No, it's not." Keefe said. He looked right into her eyes. "We're going to get Linh back. I promise."

**Well, I hope my Sophitz readers are excited that Sophie and Fitz are ***FRIENDS*** again, and I hope my Sokeefe readers aren't too disappointed. Again, sorry for the wait, and please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**i'M uPdAtInG QUICKLY?! Impossible! Unheard of! Unprecedented! But true. You're very welcome.**

**L: Yup! Me too! It means the Sophitz shippers still like me! And, well, yeah... but friends again is good. Lol yes the Neverseen notes. Possibly the best part of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you! I'm glad I have such... insa- _enthusiastic _readers! **

**Person: Lol yes. Yayyyyyyy! Thanks! **

**She did. They shall only be friends... you hope. Yes, Tam is great, but he (sadly) will most likely not show up much in the story. XD. Ruy. XD. Have I converted you to Ruyvar yet?**

"Okay." Sophie said. "We have a few ideas of where Linh could be. There are a lot of Forbidden Cities, and they're, you know, _forbidden, _so how about we start with either Nanurum or Troglodytarum?"

"Sounds good." Dex agreed.

"Which one should we do first?" Biana asked.

"There's six of us, we can just do two groups." Marella said.

"Good idea. So, Fitz and I should be in different groups so we can communicate telepathically. Biana should be in my group, so I can enhance her and keep us hidden. And... I guess Marella should be in our group, so... we're splitting into girls and boys." Sophie decided.

"And your bodyguards will be coming along, naturally." Sandor's voice said from behind Sophie.

"Naturally. Girls are going to Troglodytarum. We'll have Tarina and Nubiti with them, because Tarina will blend in and Nubiti can stay hidden, as well as Sandor and Woltzer. The boys will have their normal bodyguards. Sound good?" Sophie said. Her friends all nodded.

"Before we go, we should ask Tarina and Nubiti about where the hideout could be." Fitz suggested.

"Yeah, we should probably get maps of Nunurum and Troglodytarum too." Keefe added.

"Good idea. Let's spend a day preparing, and then go."

"Don't we have school that day?" Biana pointed out.

"Right. MOM!" Sophie yelled.

"Yes?" Edaline said, coming over to the group.

"We were planning to rescue Linh on Monday, but we kinda have school that day, so could we maybe not go?" Sophie asked.

Edaline frowned. "Well, I'd give you permission to miss school so you could save a friend, but as I am not the parent of any of your friends, I can't make that decision for their parents. I also think you need longer to prepare than one day. Wednesday at the earliest. If your friend's parents say they can't miss school, then next Saturday."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." Sophie said. After Edaline left, she added, "That went better than I expected."

"Oh, it's gonna go _great _with my dad!" Keefe said sarcastically.

"Just ditch, you know you'd do it anyway." Sophie sighed.

Keefe gasped. "The great Sophie Foster is telling me to ditch? What is the world coming to?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I agree with Edaline: You can ditch if it's to save a friend."

"Good enough!"

Sophie sighed again. "So, I guess, when you go home tonight, ask your parents and then hail me, and we'll regroup tomorrow. Should we talk to Tarina and Nubiti now?"

"Girls will talk to Tarina, boys with Nubiti?" Fitz asked. Sophie nodded.

**/**

"Okay, so Tarina helped us narrow it down to three places," Sophie said when they met back with the boys. "What about you guys?"

"Four," Dex answered.

"Good enough. We're going to visit them in order of how likely they are. I'm pretty sure we could get leaping crystals from Alden. Do you think we need the councillor's permission so we aren't trespassing or anything?"

"I'm not sure, probably better to ask Oralie just in case." Marella answered.

Sophie nodded. "I'll hail her later. Dex, can you make gadgets and stuff, like explosives? And can you get some obscurers? Say..." She counted on her fingers. "Eight?"

"That's a lot, but okay."

"Sandor, weapons, like throwing stars and knives. Everyone knows roughly how to use them, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So we'll make sure everyone's armed, plus Marella has fire for our group."

"Speaking of fire, I need to go. I have training with Fintan." Marella groaned.

"How's that going?" Sophie asked, guilty about not asking sooner.

"It's going okay, he's taught me a few cool tricks. He's mostly trying to help me not burst into flame whenever I feel some sort of strong emotion. He hasn't killed me yet. Biana, can you tell me the stuff that I missed?"

Biana nodded. "I'll hail you tonight."

"Cool. Bye guys!" Marella said, leaving.

"So, um, I guess we should train now? Biana, can you work on invisibility? Dex, gadgets. Keefe... can you practice with weapons? Fitz and I will be doing Cognate training."

"So, um, Cognate training..." Fitz said.

"Um, yeah, I figured since we'd been arguing we should try to rebuild that trust..." Sophie replied awkwardly.

"You don't trust me anymore?"

"Of course I do! I've just spent a while mad at you, that trust isn't just all going to reappear instantly." Sophie defended.

"Oh. So, um, I guess I'll try to enter your mind? To make sure I still can?" Fitz suggested. Sophie nodded.

_Hey. I guess you do still trust me._

_Yay! What do we do now?_

_I guess... are there any other secrets? Or did we share everything?_

_I'm not sure._

_Oh, wait! While we were, you know, like, dating, I betrayed your trust by falling in love with..._

_Keefe? _Fitz asked, his mental voice devasted.

_What? No! I was going to say mallowmelt! _**(BACK OFF, SOPHIE. MALLOWMELT IS MINE. _MINE_. IT BELONGS TO _ME_. NOT YOU. _ME._)**

Fitz laughed. _I was worried for a second._

_No, I was totally joking. Sorry._

_It was actually really funny. Mallowmelt is truly amazing. But I think I'll have to choose ripplefluffs._

_You think RIPPLEFLUFFS are better than MALLOWMELT? No! Fitz! How could you!_

Fitz laughed again. _I think you still trust me._

_I think so too. And I trust you too, which is why I'm telling you my secret._

_Yes?_

_I still... _like_ you, Sophie._

**FiTz LiKeS sOpHiE? Um, duh. But does she still like him? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**L: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Probably sometime soonish? Maybe they'll have a Black Swan meeting about Linh? Yes Oblivious Sophie lol. And Edaline is great. We all love Edaline.**

**Sophitz500: A SOPHITZ FAN?! I'm actually okay with those, I just don't expect many to read my stories. But anyway... YAY! SOKEEFE! A SOPHITZ FAN WANTS SOKEEFE! THANK YOU! Someone finally understands my pain... I sacrifice so much for my readers *Melodramatic sigh***

**LunaLovegood397: Cool! Are you just too lazy to log back in or something? (no judgements, I do that too.) But anyway, thanks! a LoVe TrIaNgLe? In KeEpEr Of ThE LoSt CiTiEs? _Nooooooooo. _How shocking! Lol. Glad you liked it!**

**Person: YEP! HE DOES! DRAMA! Another reason I don't like Fitz! NOTHING IS BETTER THAN MY LOVE MALLOWMELT! And, um, hypothetically of course, what if they do? Heh heh... heh.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

Sophie panicked. Her mind was a mess of _HE LIKES ME! _and _Do I like him? _and _What do I do?!_

"Sophie?" Fitz said gently. "Sophie, I'm really sorry. I know you don't want to be in a relationship, and I'm not trying to force you to be in one. I just didn't want there to be any secrets between us. Sorry if I made things awkward between us."

Sophie took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Okay. Okay. You like me. That's okay. You like me, and I have no idea whether or not I like you, and I'm really confused, but I know I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I totally freaked out at first, but I'm fine now. Just... processing."

"Okay. Sorry about that. I really hope it doesn't make things awkward."

Sophie shrugged. "Things were already pretty awkward. I mean, we're exes. Also, Dex was in your situation before, and we're fine now, so the two of us will be fine. You didn't change much."

"Okay. Good. Still friends?"

"Still friends." Sophie smiled.

Fitz opened his mouth to say something, but was prevented from doing so by Biana yelling "FITZ! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Fitz groaned. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

**...**

Later that day, when all her friends had left, Sophie decided to hail Oralie. "Show me Oralie."

"Sophie! Good to see you! How are you?" Oralie greeted, smiling.

"Not great, Linh was just kidnapped by the Neverseen."

Oralie gasped. "Oh, that's awful! Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, actually, my friends and I suspect that there's a Neverseen hideout in Nanuram and/or Troglodytarum. We were wondering if we could go look, or if that would be illegal."

"According to our treaty, elves are allowed in both Nanuram and Troglodytarum if a councillor gives them permission, provided they do not go onto any personal property. So, I give you permission."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Of course. I hope you save your friend."

"Bye!" Sophie said, hanging up.

Not long after, Fitz, Dex, and Marella all hailed Sophie to say that they had permission to miss school on Wednesday. Fitz added that his dad agreed to provide leaping crystals.

**...**

Way too soon, Wednesday came. Despite being absolutely terrified, Sophie acted confident as she quadruple-checked that everyone knew the plan and prepared to leave.

"Ready?" Sophie asked Biana, Marella, and their group of bodyguards.

"Ready." They all replied.

"You guys ready?" Sophie asked the boys.

"Ready."

"Okay then. Let's go." Sophie said, taking a deep breath before leaping to Troglodytarum. They reappeared in a forest.

"Okay," Biana whispered. "Where are we going?"

"There's an abandoned cave not far from here, that's our first location. Follow me." Tarina said, starting to walk.

Sophie deactivated her Enhancer blocking and grabbed hands with Biana, who then grabbed Marella's hand and vanished the three of them. They began following Tarina, with the other bodyguards using an obscurer behind them. After about five minutes of walking, they arrived at a well-concealed entrance, but not concealed well enough to be hidden from Tarina.

"Looks like it needs a password, any ideas?"

"Try _Legacy._" Sophie answered instantly.

Tarina typed L-E-G-A-C-Y onto a keyboard. "Nope."

"Maybe Lodestar?" Marella suggested.

Tarina typed it in. "Yep. Come on in."

"Be ready to fight," Sandor added, drawing his sword as they walked down the stairs.

The cave was just one large room, no hallways or doors. A disorganized desk sat in the corner, along with a collection or weapons along the wall. The numbers 56/61/47 were written on the wall in black ink.

"Do you think those numbers are leaping coordinates?" Marella asked.

"Yeah, probably. Sophie, can you memorize them?" Biana agreed.

Sophie nodded. "Well, we found a Neverseen hideout, but no one's here. Should we keep looking?"

"Yes, come on," Tarina said, leading them back out. They checked the other two locations, but didn't find anything.

"Back to Havenfield?" Biana asked.

Sophie nodded and waited for everyone to join hands. Once they had, she leapt back. About fifteen minutes after they returned, the boys arrived.

"How'd it go for you guys?" Sophie asked, sighing.

"It went okay." Keefe replied. "We didn't get Linh back, and that sucks, but we found a Neverseen hideout and got the leaping coordinates of it. What about you guys?"

"Same thing."

Sophie sighed. "Well, we should probably tell the Black Swan about the hideouts. I'll hail Forkle."

As she was taking out her imparter, Edaline came in. "You guys all okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Edaline sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Forkle already knows about your mission, he said he'd send Blur over soon to discuss things with you so you guys can meet him."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, Sophie. I'm just glad you're safe." Edaline kissed Sophie on the forehead before leaving.

"So, Blur's coming over pretty soon... do you want to discuss other places Linh could be?"

Fitz nodded and handed her a notebook and pen.

"We should also monitor the other two hideouts, in case Linh moves to that one." Dex suggested.

"Good idea. And I guess we should write down the leaping coordinates? I'm hoping you guys remember it."

"Yeah, 61/27/70." Keefe said.

Sophie wrote that down along with 56/61/47.

"All right, human cities... I don't expect you guys to know any, so um... I'll just write them down now." Sophie said. "New York City, London, they already have one in Paris, L.A., Shanghai, Tokyo..." Sophie muttered as she wrote. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

An elf who strongly resembled Jensi walked in. "Hey guys," he said, waving awkwardly. "Um, I'm Jaxx Babblos, **(Credit to Undecided13 for the name)** you guys probably know my brother Jensi. Mr. Forkle told me I didn't have to disguise myself anymore, so that's cool. Partially phasing all the time is a lot of work! The story of how I joined the Black Swan comes with a REALLY long explanation, and we're trying to find your friend Linh as quickly as possible, so I'll explain later. **(Besides, the author hasn't come up with a backstory for you yet! That's a lot of work!) **You guys went to Troglodytarum and Nanuram, right?"

"Yeah," Sophie said. "We found the leaping coordinates for two of their hideouts. We also suspect that the Neverseen could have a hideout in the Forbidden Cities where they're keeping Linh, so we have a list." She ripped the page out of the notebook and handed it to Jaxx.

"Thanks."

"Um, Dex also suggested that we-" Sophie was interrupted yet again by the doorbell. "I didn't know anyone else was coming." Sophie muttered. "Anyway, I'll go get it."

She walked down the hallway and opened the door to find-

_Linh._

**CLIFFHANGER! But on the bright side, LINH'S BACK! SHE'S ALIVE! YOU MAY REJOICE! AND CELEBRATE BY REVIEWING!**

**Tragically, as with many of you, school has started yet again, and teachers insist on giving this awful thing called _homework _that takes up much of my time. Sadly, that means my updates will be even more infrequent and irregular. I'm gonna try to update fast, but... sometimes life gets in the way. My goal is to finish this by the time real Legacy comes out, (Only nine weeks!) but idk if that's gonna happen. It might: I don't have all that many chapters left. But we all know I'm a procrastinator who's terrible at updating on time. So it might not. **

**Anyway, I've ranted long enough. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, first of all, I lied to you guys. This fanfic will TOTALLY be finished by the time the real Legacy comes out. Plan on me gloating if I got anything right, BTW. But I'll totally finish, because other than this chapter, I have filler chapters, some prewritten stuff, and one important chapter. That's like, four/five chapters at most, one or two of which is already written. I totally have time, even with school stuff.**

**Also, are you guys, like, dead or something? The last chapter, written and published a week ago, has a grand total of 52 views and 3 reviews. THAT'S NOT A BIG NUMBER.**

**Anyway, huge thank you to those people who DID review!**

**Person: Yes she is! I'm not telling, but I totally support your Neverseen attack. Ugh... SCHOOL! Otherwise known as prison! And homework is a torture device! But anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**L: Yayy! What you've been asking about for like, 15/16 chapters has finally happened! We must rejoice! The author did something she claimed she'd to, and it only took her, like, 5 months! What a miraculous occasion! XD. Anyway... YAY! LINH! YAYYYYYYY! And thank you! It'll totally happen, though. **

**LunaLovegood397: Thank you. YES SHE IS YAYYYYYYYY! Ugh... SCHOOL! I'm glad I get to see my friends though. Ah, laziness. Not a good habit, but SO FUN! Irregular updates? I've never done such a thing! Totally... heh heh. Thanks, you too!**

"Linh!" Sophie yelled, attacking Linh with a hug. "Oh- am I hurting you?"

"No, it's fine." Linh reassured her, squeezing back. "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, pretty much the whole group."

"Wylie?" Linh asked.

"Sorry, no."

Linh's face fell slightly. **(Lylie!)**

"Come on in. Prepare to be attacked by a mob of overjoyed friends."

Linh laughed. "I like those mobs."

Sophie shrugged. "I warned you."

Sure enough, Linh was attacked by a mob of overjoyed friends until Sophie finally insisted that they let her breathe.

"Thank you Sophie."

"Anytime. Now, we're all _dying _to know: How did you escape!?"

"Tam helped me," Linh answered. "He somehow managed to make a key out of shadowvapor? I'm not really sure, I don't know much about Shade stuff. But he got me out. and then he gave me a leaping crystal to another hideout in the elvin world, where I could easily get back home."

"I guess Bangs Boy is pretty okay." Keefe admitted.

"Of course he is! Anyway, can I have that leaping crystal?" Sophie asked.

"Sure. It leads to somewhere pretty close to Eternalia." Linh said, handing it to Sophie.

"So, in one day, we've managed to find three Neverseen hideouts." Keefe said. "Unless Linh knows where the one she escaped from is?"

Linh shook her head. "All I know is that it's in the Forbidden Cities."

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!" Sophie cheered. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. Um, we have a few ideas of where in the Forbidden Cities it could be."

"That's great! I'm pretty sure it was a big city, if that helps."

"That's what we thought! Oh my gosh, I'm a genius!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Sophie, we already knew that." Everyone else said.

"Oh, right."

Jaxx cleared his throat. "Um, I'll let you guys finish reuniting and tell Mr. Forkle everything you told me. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. I'll probably see you soonish." Jaxx said, then left.

"Are you hurt?" Biana asked Linh.

"No, not really. They said they'd only hurt me if Tam disobeyed them, so he did whatever they said."

"Still, it probably wouldn't hurt to have Elwin take a look at you." Sophie said.

"I guess, yeah. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow at school?"

"Okay."

Edaline came in. "Linh! I'm so glad you're okay! How did you escape?"

"Tam helped." Linh answered.

"Anyway, Mr. Forkle called and told me that you'd be meeting him on Saturday at three. Until then, I want you guys to just be teenagers. I don't want you thinking about the Neverseen and stuff, just enjoy yourselves!"

"Yeah, because that's gonna happen." Sophie muttered.

Edaline shot her a look.

"Fine, fine, do you guys want to hang out in Atlantis after school on Friday?"

Various versions of "Yes" came from around the room.

"Great. We will have fun and be normal elvin teenagers. Awesome." Sophie said.

"Foster, I can feel your frustration from over here. Chill. It's not super convenient, but we can take less than three days off from Black Swan/Neverseen stuff. And I agree that it's probably not a good idea to only focus on the war and get super stressed out all the time. Just chill, okay?"

Sophie nodded.

**...**

The next few days involved a lot of Base Quest, as Sophie didn't really know what else to do. Almost all her time was devoted to Black Swan stuff and homework. And somehow, her teachers just HAPPENED to assign the least homework on the days she had the most free time. So she just played Base Quest with her friends. On Friday, Biana dragged them all to various stores before they went to go get ice cream. Biana and Linh had a fun time shopping, while everyone else had a fun time complaining about shopping. Saturday morning consisted of basically sleep, eating, and one game of Base Quest before the Black Swan meeting.

For some reason, Mr. Forkle decided to have the meeting in the stairs hideout YET AGAIN. At least Sophie and her friends were getting good exercise.

"Hello." Mr. Forkle said, when they finally reached the top, panting. "I'll give you guys a moment to catch your breath."

"Thank... you..." Linh panted.

They still hadn't really caught their breath when the meeting started, but whatever.

"Miss Linh, I'm glad you're back safe. Now, you say we know the exact location of two hideouts, the general location of another, and the very vague location of a fourth, but you have some ideas?"

"Sounds about right."

"That is really excellent progress," Forkle said. "We're sending a few people- NOT ANY OF YOU GUYS- to go through the hideout and find anything important, then Tinker will change the password so they can't get in. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

"For the hideout somewhere near Eternalia, I've told Councillor Oralie about it and she's looking. We haven't yet decided on a definite plan for the Forbidden Cities hideout. We also have something else to tell you. We've noticed that you know the identity of everyone on the Collective except Wraith. And there's really no reason to keep Wraith's identity hidden, so..." Mr. Forkle gestured to Wraith.

Where a disembodied cloak used to be now stood a man Sophie didn't recognize.

"I have no idea who that is." Sophie admitted.

"Wait- Sir Iwin?" Biana asked. Wraith nodded. "He's my Vanishing mentor," Biana explained.

"Oh. Huh. Okay." Sophie shrugged. "Is that it?"

"No, we still have to decide what to do about the Forbidden City hideouts." Forkle answered.

"I think we should go." Sophie said.

"I agree with Foster." Keefe said.

"Me too." Fitz added.

"And me." Dex said.

"I agree too!" Biana exclaimed.

"Please?" Linh asked.

Forkle sighed. "I can tell you kids will never stop asking, so yes, you can go. Miss Foster made a list of five possible places, and there are seven of you. How should we do this... Two groups, plus bodyguards. Each group of kids will go to two places, and the Collective will figure out the last one. Do you kids agree?"

Dex shrugged. "At least we get to go. What should the groups be? Are we doing boys and girls again?"

"Um... I want Linh with my group, because I have the most bodyguards and the Neverseen are most likely to come after her." Sophie decided. "I'll also take... Fitz and Keefe."

"Because that won't be awkward at all." Dex muttered. Sophie glared at him. "What?"

"So Dex, Biana and I are a group." Marella deducted.

"Oh great, I'm third wheeling." Biana groaned.

"You'll be squealing about how cute we are the entire time," Dex rolled his eyes.

"Probably true. Anyway, is _that _it?" Biana asked.

"Yes. You kids go plan while I meet the council about allowing you to visit the Forbidden Cities."

"I can just hack into the registry and pretend we never left." Dex offered.

Mr. Forkle shook his head. "They changed the system to prevent hacking."

"I can still try..."

"No, this was is easier, trust me."

"Okay. Let's go down the thousands of billions of flights of stairs!" Keefe cheered sarcastically.

"Yayyy..." Sophie groaned.

They began the long, long, _loooooooooonnngggg _walk down the stairs.

**Well, please review, and PLEASE be more people than last time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AAAHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALREADY ON CHAPTER TWENTY! And it's almost over...**

**Wow. Anyway. You guys didn't come to hear me rant. You came to read chapter TWENTY!**

**ANYWAY...**

**(I feel like I say "Anyway" quite a lot. Probably because I'm not very good at staying on topic. Lol.)**

**Random Weirdo: Thanks? I'm glad I made you happy? **

**L: Yeah, kinda. I didn't really feel like adding in a new character, so he's Biana's vanishing mentor. The stair hideout is a pretty bad idea, but it's pretty fun to write about! Lol. YAY YAY YAY DEXELLA YAY!**

**LunaLovegood397: XD Thank you! I'll try! **

**Guest: Why thank you! **

**Person: Yayyyyy! Maybe... but then again it took me while to come up with that, so it's probably okay that you didn't predict that. Ugh... school. UGH, HOMEWORK! Which I should be doing right now! Anyway... Thanks! You better hope they don't, because I will be insufferable if they do. Lol.**

**WARNING: VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY FLUFFY SOKEEFE. Not particularly important to the plot, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. (I'm talking to you, Sophitz fans.) But AAHHHHHHHH I'm going to have so much fun writing this chapter! Every chapter is a constant struggle not to turn it into a Sokeefe story. I'm going into Sokeefe withdrawal. BUT THIS WILL CURE MY LACK OF WRITING SOKEEFE! YAYYYYYY! Enjoy!**

"Hey Foster," Keefe asked, at some point during the endless stair descend. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Would you like to come over to mine instead?" Sophie offered.

"No, actually. I mean, I'd like to, but can you come over to mine first?"

"Sure, why?"

"My dad's been acting really weird, and I kinda want to figure out why."

"There is no way I'm going to read his mind-" Sophie said.

"I know. Just make him _think _you're going to read his mind, so then he'll tell you to stop and just say whatever he's thinking."

Sophie thought about that. It was actually kind of brilliant. Bronte had recently taught her how to inflict very specific emotions, such as surprise or confusion. She could probably made Cassius feel invaded or something.

"Yeah, that could actually work. I'll give it a try." Sophie decided.

"Great! Thank you, Sophie."

"I'm just going to leap to my house and tell my parents, then I'll be right over. Okay?"

"Okay." Keefe agreed.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked.

"Keefe's house. Why?"

"Just wondering." Fitz shrugged.

Finally, _finally _they reached the bottom of the stairs. "See you soon," she told Keefe, leaping away.

"Sophie! How'd it go?" Edaline asked.

"Pretty well. I'm going over to Keefe's house, just for a bit. I'll be back pretty soon."

Grady sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Thanks! I love you, bye!" Sophie called, leaping over to the Shores of Solace/ Waves of Wimpiness.

"Grady agreed to let you come?" Keefe asked incredulously.

"Somehow, yes. Ready?"

"I guess." Keefe mumbled.

"Hello, Miss Foster. I don't believe I've seen you in a while. How are you?" Lord Cassius asked, proper as always. Anger flared up in Sophie at his obnoxious voice.

"Much worse now that you're around," she snapped.

"Nice one, Foster." Keefe whispered.

Lord Cassius glared. "Manners, Miss Foster. I don't want to see you end up like my son. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to have tea with you and compliment your parenting skills." Sophie replied dryly. "Oh wait. No. Keefe wanted to find out why you've been acting weird, and I offered to help."

Lord Cassius looked slightly nervous. "You wouldn't read my mind."

"Would I?" Sophie said. She took a deep breath and put on her best I'm-totally-reading-your-mind face, while inflicting the feeling of being invaded. Apparently she did a pretty good job, because Lord Cassius glared again.

"All right, I'll tell you! Just get out of my head!" He snapped.

Sophie nodded and stopped "reading his mind". "Keefe, make sure he's not lying."

"Okay. Now, spill the beans."

Lord Cassius sighed. "A few days ago, I received a note from your mother."

Keefe took a deep breath. "Okay. Show us the note."

Lord Cassius reached into his pocket and handed Keefe a folded up piece of paper. "Now stop bothering me."

"Gladly." Keefe snapped. "Foster, let's go outside."

Sophie followed him out the door and sat on the swing by the ocean. "Let's read it."

Keefe slowly unfolded the paper as though it might attack him.

_Dearest Cassius,_

_You've been ignoring your wife lately. How rude. But then again, you've always been a terrible husband. I suppose I shouldn't expect any more of you._

_Anyway, I'm offering you a chance to be with me again: I'm inviting you to join the Neverseen. Come to the Four Seasons Tree at seven Monday evening to join. And don't bother setting up a trap: I won't come if you aren't there. I have my ways of finding out. _

_If you're still having doubts about joining, just know that I can destroy the one thing you love most: Your reputation. I've destroyed it once and I can do it again, because this time... I know your secret. And if you're not with me one week from when you received this note, the entire world will know it too._

_Love,_

_Gisela._

"What secret?" Sophie asked Keefe.

"I have no idea," he muttered. "You know what sucks? Mom's using his reputation as leverage rather than me. As much as I hate it, she's smart, and she knows my dad better than anyone. She knows what will convince him to join. And she knows he doesn't care about me."

"I'm so sorry," Sophie breathed, taking Keefe's hand. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Keefe sighed.

Sophie looked out at the ocean. It really was beautiful. It seemed wrong that someone so awful lived in such a beautiful place.

"Do you think he'll join?" Sophie finally asked.

"I really don't know." Keefe answered. "I have no idea."

"If he does, you can move in with me." Sophie offered.

Keefe forced a small smile. "That's sweet, but I'm pretty sure Grady wouldn't let me."

"I can convince him." Sophie insisted stubbornly.

"Even if you don't, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much, Sophie."

"I can't help it. I always worry, especially about the people I love." **(Sophie means this as friend love, or she thinks she does. Head vs heart does exist. But anyway, this is Sokeefe fluff but not a Sokeefe confession. Sadly.)**

Keefe put his arm around Sophie. "Thank you."

Sophie leaned in to hug him. "Of course." She whispered.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Sophie and Keefe jumped apart.

"Are you two done yet?" Fitz snapped. "Grady wants you back home."

"We were just talking," Sophie insisted, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Of course you were. Well, sorry to interrupt your _conversation_, but you do need to leave."

Sophie sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry about... everything." She told Keefe.

"It's not your fault." Keefe said. "Anyway, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Sophie. I'm okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye, Keefe."

"Bye, Sophie."

Sophie took one last look at him before leaping away.

"You sure you two were just talking?" Fitz interrogated.

"Yes! I'm sure! We were talking and he was upset and I hugged him. That's _it._" Sophie insisted.

"You told him you loved him."

"Yes! We're friends! I love him in a friend way! Like I love all our friends! Also, how long were you listening."

"Long enough. You sure it's a friend way?"

"Yes! Gosh, why are you acting like this?" Sophie exclaimed.

Fitz sighed. "You really don't know?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Why are you so annoying!" Sophie snapped.

"Why are you in denial?" Fitz retorted.

"I'm not in denial! You're just paranoid!"

Fitz sighed again. "Okay. Fine. Sorry. I believe you."

"That's fine." Sophie muttered, walking into Havenfield. "Bye."

"Bye."

**SOPHITZ FIGHT! YET AGAIN! I also kinda have an alternate theory that they stay together through the matchmaking stuff, but then something along these lines would be their breakup fight. I'm making up as many theories as possible so maybe at least one of them will be right and I can brag about my "brilliance", lol. **

**I hope my Sokeefe fans loved this chapter, and the Sophitz fans who dared to read it didn't completely hate it. **

**Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _LEGACY_ (the real one) IS FINISHED! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't wait to read it! **

**Guest: AHH Yes the Sokeefe fluff! I love the Sokeefe fluff! IDK IT'S SO ANNOYING! Thank you! Also... I know an Eva L IRL. You're probably not her, but... there's a chance? That'd be cool if you were her. ANYWAY, I'll shut up now.**

**Person: SOKEEFE FLUFF! YAYYYYYYYYYY! That was so fun to write... UGH FITZ. WHY FITZ? That was so PAINFUL to write! Hmm... maybe... Idk. Only Shannon knows for sure. And, like, her editor. Thanks! I'll try! **

**Country-Fangirl: Thanks! That's a good thing, right?**

**L: Of course it is! :) I know, right? Like seriously. The way I was thinking about it was Sophie knows what Fitz is worried about, but she's like "You're so paranoid! There's seriously _no way_ Keefe likes me!" Thanks! **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey Sophie, did you have a good time?" Edaline asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sophie answered.

"Well, Mr. Forkle just called and told me to tell you that he's talked to the council about your mission. They agreed to let you go tomorrow. Your group is going to New York and London. I assume you know where those are, because I don't."

Sophie nodded. "Do you know where the other group of my friends is going?"

"I think Mr. Forkle said Los Angeles and Tokyo."

"Okay! I've memorized maps of all of our cities, so I can go project the Los Angeles and Tokyo ones and give them to Biana's group."

"Great idea. Go ahead!" Edaline said.

Once she had projected the maps, (which took like, five minutes), Sophie leapt over to Everglen before realizing that Fitz was there, and they had just had an argument that made things even more awkward between them.

_Oh well. Maybe I won't see him!_

Fitz opened the door.

_ALICORN POO! Well, maybe he'll just ignore me._

"Oh, um, hey Sophie! What brings you here?"

_Maybe he's already forgotten...?_

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess I am kinda paranoid." Fitz apologized.

"That's fine! I guess Grady's overprotectiveness is contagious."

Fitz laughed. "Yeah, that's probably it. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Sophie agreed.

"Yay!" Fitz cheered. "So, anyway, what brings you here?"

"So, you know how tomorrow we're gonna go search the Forbidden Cities and everything?" Fitz nodded. "I project some maps that I memorized and was coming over to give Biana her group's maps. And then maybe we could invite the rest of our friends over to plan?"

"Yeah, sounds good. BIANA!"

Biana impressively ran down the stairs in heels.

"How do you do that?" Sophie grumbled. "I can't even run down stairs normally! Or _walk _in heels! Or walk in general..."

Biana laughed. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. So, why is my brother calling for me?"

Sophie handed Biana the maps. "Maps of Forbidden Cities. For tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"Do you know if we can invite the rest of our friends over here to plan?" Sophie asked.

Biana shrugged. "My parents probably wouldn't mind."

Five minutes later, Sophie's friends were all gathered in Everglen's living room, which was pretty much the size of some houses in the human world.

"So, um, the Forbidden Cities. I haven't actually been to a lot of these places, so I don't really know where a Neverseen hideout could be, so just, like, look around and see if you can find anything that looks Neverseen-ish."

"Great plan." Marella said sarcastically.

"Hey, it worked last time." Sophie argued.

Marella shrugged. "Fair point. So, our plan is leap there, look around, attack the Neverseen if they're there, if not, just remember the location... anything else?"

"I think we should spend an hour in each Forbidden City, which gives us two hours. Once we're done, we'll meet back here. If one group takes considerably longer than two hours, either Biana's group will hail us or Fitz and I will transmit to your group. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay... I guess that's it. Just, like, don't split up, try to find a hideout, be back in two hours, don't die... I think we've covered everything. We'll all meet here at nine tomorrow morning."

**...**

Nine tomorrow morning took an eternity to come. Sophie tried to distract herself from their upcoming mission by doing homework- _that's _how desperate she was- but she didn't have much and it didn't really work anyway. Stupid homework. **(Typing this while supposed to be doing homework, lol.) **Sleep didn't work either. Sophie kept having nightmares about all the ways tomorrow could go wrong. She constantly checked the time and every time was disappointed by how much was left. Finally- _FINALLY _it was time to go. She arrived at Everglen early, but reasonably so.

"Hi, Sophie!" Biana said.

"Hi, Biana."

Biana frowned at Sophie's tone of voice. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes! I'm totally freaking out! Not only are we going to look for the Neverseen, we're also looking in the Forbidden Cities, which are, you know, _forbidden, _and are a lot more dangerous than here! I'm terrified!"

"Okay, Sophie, please calm down. You're starting to freak _me _out! We'll be fine, okay? And even if we aren't fine, Elwin's a genius. Okay? And besides, if we should be worried about anyone, it'd be me. I'm third-wheeling with the barfingly cute Dexella for TWO WHOLE HOURS!"

"Oh you poor thing," Sophie joked, trying to pretend like she was totally not nervous anymore.

About five minutes later, everybody was there. Dex handed out obscurers, and Fitz handed out leaping crystals.

Each group joined hands and prepared to leap.

"Three, two, one..." Sophie counted. "Go."

**Only two chapters left! Which I've already written! *SCREAMING* I've really actually finished writing this! AHHHHHH! I FINISHED SOMETHING! But this doesn't mean I'll update really quickly. Maybe I need... five reviews for each chapter. Yeah, sounds about right. :)**

**Please review if you want the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This used to be the last chapter before I realized how long it was and split the last chapter into two chapters. Anyway it's a total piece of trash but you know whatever.  
**

**Also I know I said I wouldn't update until I got five reviews, but I'm nice and I think I got some guest reviews and something went wrong with my computer, so... you're welcome!**

**LunaLovegood397: Well... it didn't work for me either :(. Thanks!  
**

**L: Yeah... interesting, and also terrible, lol. Yep! Thanks!**

**Eva L: YAY SUSPENSE! It's because torturing readers is fun! I can see why Shannon does it. I'll try, but it really depends on how fast I get five reviews! Oh well.**

**Person: Thank you! Unlike this one... XD. Sorry to disappoint, this chapter sucks. Sokeefe fluff is my life, lol, but I haven't really written any more into the story. :( Maybe I can try writing something? Probably not though, I'm pretty busy IRL and I already have some requests.**

Sophie and her group searched New York City obsessively, but didn't find anything. She was beginning to lose hope that they would find any hideouts, but on the bright side, that meant she probably wouldn't run into the Neverseen? She hoped?

Sophie's watch alarm beeped, startling her out of her thoughts.

"One hour, time to go to London." Sophie announced.

They nodded and leapt away.

Sophie looked up at Big Ben. "Okay, so it's 11PM now, I don't feel like setting another alarm, so let's just wait until the clock strikes midnight. Okay?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Linh replied.

"Anyway, it's night, so this way we'll have less chance of not being able to look somewhere because there are a ton of humans!" Sophie said optimistically.

"But also more of a chance of the Neverseen finding us," Sandor pointed out.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "_Pessimists. _Anyway, let's go."

They searched London, but didn't have any better luck. "Okay, maybe we can try-" Sophie started.

The clock struck midnight.

Sophie sighed. "Or not."

"Guess it's time to go." Linh said.

Sophie sighed again. "I just wish we'd found something."

"Maybe the other group had better luck?" Keefe suggested.

"I guess," Sophie muttered, trying to be optimistic. Her optimism was brutally crushed when Sophie, Linh, Fitz, and Keefe were caught under a force field. The three bodyguards were caught under another.

"Ruy." Sophie whispered.

"Yep!" Gisela said gleefully.

Sophie looked at their attackers. "Ruy, Gethen, Gisela- Terik? _COUNCILLOR TERIK_ is part of the Neverseen? Or is he being held hostage?"

"Nope! Vespera told me that maintaining my role as a councillor was no longer important! I no longer have to pretend I hate the Neverseen, and I can devote all my time to supporting them!" **(I have a theory that he's evil... but I feel like I did a terrible job including that in the story. Oh well! Our queen Shannon will do better! Also, LunaLovegood397: ALVRICK FLUFF!)**

"I can't believe- how many more betrayals are there going to be?" Sophie whispered. She felt sick.

"I don't know. Probably a lot." Ruy said, shrugging. "Why does it matter?"

Sophie opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say turned into a gasp when her force field was broken by shadows.

"Mr. Song!" snapped Gisela.

"TAM!" yelled Linh, almost running forwards, but stopping when she realized she was about to run towards four enemies.

"Linh," breathed Tam, finally coming out of the shadows.

"Tam." Gisela scolded. "You're on _our _side now. These people aren't your friends, they're your enemies. That's not your sister, that's your enemy. They're just the people you left behind to join us."

"Wrong." Tam said. "I'll _never _be on your side."

"Fine. Have it your way." Gisela said, throwing a pointed glance at Gethen. "However... we did tell you what the consequences would be."

Before anyone had time to react, there was a throwing star in Linh's side and she was gushing blood.

"NO!" Tam screamed, running inhumanly **(Inelvinly?) **fast to his sister. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay," he whispered.

Keefe tossed him a leaping crystal. "Get her to Elwin." In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Taking her to your physician was pointless. She'll die anyway, and now your Shade isn't here to help you."

_She'll die anyway. She'll die anyway. _The words echoed in Sophie's head, and the worst part was, they were *******probably******* true. _They killed Linh. _Sophie thought. Anger rose in her, stronger than she'd ever felt before, and she had been pretty mad before. Black clouded her vision as she rose into the air and let all the emotions she'd been bottling up come loose.

She was dimly aware of people yelling her name, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was punishing the Neverseen for what they did to Linh.

"Sophie! Stop! _SOPHIE!"_ Waves of ice blue floated through her mind and calmed her down. Sophie slowly came back to her senses. The Neverseen were all on the ground in agony.

"They killed her," Sophie whispered, finally letting herself feel sadness along with the rage. Tears trickled down her face.

"We don't know that," Fitz said comfortingly. "Elwin's a genius, and Gisela knows how to get to you."

"She's probably dead."

"But she might live." Sandor added.

"You still shouldn't have stopped me. They deserve this." Sophie insisted.

Keefe clenched his teeth. "Of course they do! But I was reading your emotions, and Fitz was reading your mind, and we could both tell that continuing to inflict like that could do some _serious _damage to your sanity. That's dark stuff you were doing."

Sophie felt shame course through her- she was becoming evil, just like her enemies.

"Hey. It's fine. It won't change the way we think of you. Okay?"

"Okay." Sophie whispered. Keefe and Fitz engulfed her in a group hug.

"All right. Let's tie them up and bring them back. But we need to keep them sedated: We're not having a repeat of Lumenaria." Grizel said.

Sophie nodded. "Okay. Do we have anything to tie them up with?"

Ro groaned. "I don't think so."

"I'll transmit to Dex asking him to bring some." Sophie offered.

"Good idea. Need a boost?" Fitz said.

Sophie shook her head. "I got it." _DEX! _She transmitted. _WE'RE IN LONDON! BRING ROPE AND GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! _She repeated the message a few times to ensure that he got it. "For now, just watch them and make sure they don't-"

Her sentence was cut off by the arrival of Vespera.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Ugh this chapter was terrible though. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LINH! I GENUINELY THINK SHE'S GONNA DIE/ ALMOST DIE IN LEGACY! It's so SAD though! AAAAHHHHH I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :( :( :( :( :( Anyway, please review! I won't update with the last chapter until I get five reviews! For real this time!**


	23. Chapter 23 (LAST CHAPTER!)

**LAST CHAPTER! *Screaming noises***

**It's basically fanfiction law to to have a huge A/N for the last chapter, but I'll do that at the end.**

**MidnightBunny (ch. 10): lol yes.**

**Random Weirdo: Thanks!**

**MidnightBunny (ch.14): TFIOS is great. And your reading list is like mine!**

**LunaLovegood397: RUYVAR! Linh! Thanks!**

**Person: Please don't kill me. Ugh yeah, he does, sorry. Thanks!**

**L: Oops, whatever. I've never been to London. Ikr!? And I think Linh's gonna die/almost did because everyone expects it to be Tam. Thanks!**

**Abitofcreativity: Okay! Please do! Yeah, probably. No! :'( I wish. Thanks!**

**Eva L: NOOOOOOOOO! Thanks!****  
**

**100 not a guest: Thanks! Dexella! Linh!**

Sandor cursed. "We just take down four members of the Neverseen, and two minutes later another one appears!"

"Sorry," Vespera said mockingly. "Is this not a convenient time for you? Because I can come back later..."

"Now is fine," Sandor growled, throwing a knife at her. Vespera caught it with telekinesis.

"Really, that's just rude. I'm trying to have a friendly conversation with you, and you just attack me!"

"Somehow I doubt that you're going to try to be BFF's with us," Keefe muttered.

"Fair point. Perhaps I should rephrase: A _civil _conversation. As in, we negotiate without trying to kill each other."

"Fine, get to the point."

"Well, you see, Sophie, I have-" Vespera stopped talking as a blinding flash of light appeared right in front of her.

"I got the- oh crap." Dex said, appearing and speeding away from Vespera.

Sophie panicked and hit Vespera with a small wave of inflicting, just to keep her distracted. "Dex- Keefe- Fitz- tie up the others," she grunted. The boys nodded. Sophie stopped herself from inflicting before she lost control. Ro drew her sword while Sandor and Grizel took out throwing stars.

"Alvar! Help, you idiot!" Vespera hissed.

Alvar appeared next to her, holding a woman hostage. The woman looked about forty, and she was unconscious.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked.

"No one of importance. All I'll tell you is that she's a human." Vespera answered vaguely. "But if you want to save her, by all means, try."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie saw another flash of light and guessed that the boys were bringing back the unconscious members of the Neverseen.

Sophie glared at Vespera. "I feel like this is a trick."

"Maybe it is." Alvar said. "Maybe we're trying to trick you into thinking this is a trick. Maybe we're trying to trick you into thinking we're trying to trick you into thinking this is a trick. Maybe we're trying to trick-" **(TBH this line is the only good part of the chapter.)**

"Alvar." Vespera snapped.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Shut up. Anyway, as Alvar very stupidly pointed out, you have no way of knowing if this is a trick or not. But even if it was, I doubt you would just let this poor, innocent woman suffer."

Sophie gritted her teeth, hating that Vespera was right. She took out a throwing star, took careful aim, and threw it at Alvar. It landed on his shoulder, exactly where she was aiming. He let out a yelp and released the woman. Sandor grabbed her before Alvar or Vespera could.

"Wow, training actually worked." Sophie said in awe.

Vespera rolled her eyes. "Fine. We can tell that we have no chance of winning. Sophie- Don't worry, we'll beat you next time. Come on Alvar."

"Did we win?" Alvar asked.

Vespera slapped him before leaping away.

"What do we do now?" Sandor asked.

"We aren't able to leap her." Sophie thought aloud. "I think we need a nexus."

_We got the Neverseen prisoners to the Black Swan, do you need help? _A crisp, accented voice transmitted into her head.

_Alvar and Vespera are gone, we saved the person they were holding hostage. It's not safe to leap her without a nexus though. _Sophie replied.

_I can come bring one. _Fitz offered.

_That'd be great, thanks._

"Fitz is going to come by and bring a nexus for her." Sophie explained.

Sure enough, Fitz and Keefe both came by.

"Who is she?" Keefe asked.

"I honestly have no idea. All Vespera told me was that she's human, and she's 'No one of importance', which probably means something along the lines of 'Someone of extreme importance.'"

"Sounds about right." Fitz shrugged.

Keefe was squinting at the woman. "She looks kinda familiar... I can't place it though."

Fitz opened his mouth, but before he could talk, the woman's eyes shot open. Her eyes were emerald green. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

Keefe's jaw dropped. "She's... that's... my damaged memory, remember?"

Sophie nodded. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman sighed. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but Sophie, I'm your mother."

***SCARY***

***DRAMATIC***

***MUSIC***

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S OVER! IT'S ACTUALLY OVER! I ACTUALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**So, um, yeah, I predict that Legacy will end in some awful cliffhanger. Ikr, what a crazy idea. But unlike Shannon, I won't COMPLETELY try to torture you guys! :) **

**I honestly have no idea whether or not I killed Linh. I think she's going to die, but I can't actually bring myself to kill her for real. So I will allow you guys to interpret this as her living. You're welcome.**

**The human woman is Sophie's mother. Yes, I think Sophie's mother is a human. Go the KOTLC wiki and search up "Sophie's Parentage Theory: Human?" for evidence. I also have a theory for her father: Mr. Forkle. The Forkle that Sophie DIDN'T ask, since there's two of them. He even said "I am your family" (cough, uncle, cough). Yeah. Now you know! Yay!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. I put a lot of effort into this, I even have a document for planning, it's over a thousand words. Writing this is a lot harder than my other fanfics, and I am super proud of myself for finishing it. I got really happy about each and every review, so thank you so much. ****It's probably dumb to try and mention all of you, BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!**

**Thank you to ChickenButter888, Country-Fangirl, DangerousPie1, Glitterbutt23, LunaLovegood397, Usernamealreadyexists1234, alicorn-on-a-cob, smellynellie9, theEPICDUCK11 for favoriting the story, and those people plus Briar Chaos Killer, Coral-Skye, and LoganRecord for following it. Thank you to LunaLovegood397, L, Eva L, Person, Random Weirdo, Stargirl020, Cay-Cay, smellynellie9, DangerousPie1, alicorn-on-a-cob, HedwigIggyLover1214, Nom nom fish, LoganRecord, Undecided13, Usernamealreadyexists1234, MoiMe0, Glitterbutt23, and other random guests for reviewing. (*Looks back at how many names I wrote* The things I do when I'm boredly procrastinating homework...)**

**Additional shoutout to MagicDaydreamer and Wolf Jade999 for just being awesome humanoids. **

**Well, if you've bothered to read my pointless ramblings, thank you, and if not, thanks for reading my story! **

**Keep fanpersoning over KOTLC and try to survive until the real Legacy comes out in only a month!**

**I HAVE THE HONOR TO BE YOUR OBEDIENT SERVANT!**

**A. Fan!**

**Please review!**


	24. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

**OMG GUYS THIS IS LIKE REALLY IMPORTANT! (NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY.)**

**SHANNON PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LEGACY ON HER WEBSITE. I REPEAT, SHANNON PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LEGACY ON HER WEBSITE. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LEGACY IS AVAILABLE TO READ.**

**AND IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING! I HAVE LIKE LITERAL GOOSEBUMPS. IT'S KINDA (?) LIKE MY PREDICTION? ? ? BUT IT'S SO GOOD I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**/simonteen/docs/legacy_chpt1**

**IDK IF THAT LINK WORKS BUT IF IT DOESN'T JUST GO TO and click "read an exclusive excerpt"**

**OMG I HAVE READ PART OF LEGACY! I HAVE READ PART OF LEGACY! I WAITED A YEAR FOR THIS BOOK AND IT'S FINALLY HERE! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Okay I'm done freaking out for now... (that's a lie) so here are some responses to reviews...**

**Guest: Lol, maybe after I read Real Legacy. (IN ONLY A FEW DAYS! ! ! !) Thank you so much! **

**Country-Fangirl: YAS HAMILTON! WHY YES YES I AM THANK YOU! **

**CarryOnSimonSnow: Why thank you! **

**L: Indeed it was. The Forkle theory is mine, but not the human mom. Only Shannon knows for sure (But we might in a few days! ! ! ! !) Duh, Shannon is the Queen of Cliffhangers. Thanks! **

**Soohie Foster: BECAUSE IT'S OVERRRRRRRRRRR. Glad you liked it though, thanks! **

**Soohie Foster: but sokeefe. **

**Guest: Sorry, I didn't write that... I do have some other great stories though, check out my profile to read them! (Shameless self promotions over here). **

**Person: Yes they are! Thank you so much! Sokeefe forever! **

**LunaLovegood397: Thank you so much! Indeed it was. YAY EVAN HANSEN! SINCERELY MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**OMG LEGACY FIRST CHAPTER OMG IF YOU'RE STILL HERE WHY THE HECK ARE YOU? GO! READ! LEGACY CHAPTER ONE! NOW!**

**WELL, IF YOU ARE STILL HERE, ONCE I READ LEGACY (REALLY SOON! ! !) I'LL BE POSTING A CHAPTER WITH A RANT AND LIKE 3485439573497 SPOILER WARNINGS SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT! **

**LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY ****LEGACY **

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	25. Rant about Legacy- SPOILERS AHEAD!

**WARNING: THIS DOCUMENT WILL CONTAIN LEGACY SPOILERS.**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**LEGACY SPOILERS!**

**DON'T CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LEGACY!**

**Okay honestly if you're still reading you deserve to have it spoiled.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Okay, needed to get that out of my system.**

**First, I would like to acknowledge how I got almost none of it right. :). The two things I _did _get right were 1) Sophie is not happy about being unmatchable. Sophie tries to keep it secret. Sophie wants to find out parents. Forkle says no. But I think the whole fandom knew that bit. And 2) I got the Sophitz bit kind of right. Not perfect, but kind of. I rant about it later.**

**Now, I'm ranting about many of the important parts of the book. Like seriously, go away if you haven't read Legacy. **

**I actually really loved how, at the beginning, we find out how the Elvin world matches up with our own. That was cool.**

**TEAM VALIANT! That was weird at first, but I think it was a good plot thingy. And it brought back Dex! Stina though... seriously? I loved the team interactions though. Dex started acting like Keefe, but like in a good way. It was hilarious. And LADY FOS-BOSS XD.**

**The Fitzphie stuff. Well, I LOVED it when Ro was like "But what if she doesn't/can't register, ever?" and Fitz is like "Lol no that won't happen." JUST LIKE I KNEW HE WOULD! Because OBVIOUSLY he wouldn't be with her if they were for sure going to be a bad match! AND HE DIDN'T. So, like, HA! KNEW IT! DOWN WITH FITZPHIE! Ro is still amazing as ever. And how they decided to be just friends at the end... and how Sophie decided she didn't need boy drama interfering with Neverseen drama because it was distracting her from what's important? I NAILED that part. HA! IT ACTUALLY DID HAPPEN! HA!**

**ORALIE IS SOPHIE'S MOM? DID ****_NOT _****SEE THAT ONE COMING! I kinda thought it was too obvious, but... I guess she is. I wonder who the Dad is? At least it's not Bronte!**

**KEEEEEEFE! He's basically in a coma at the end! AAAAHHHHHHHHH! I really really really hope he wakes up. What's his new ability going to be? I think a) something completely new that we haven't seen before, or b) something super powerful like mesmer/inflictor/pyrokinetic. BUT HE ****_BETTER _****WAKE UP!**

**The Sophie and Keefe development was literally the cutest thing ever. Like, it just happened so naturally and they're so beautiful with each other. And Ro makes it like 7439084723 times better. But when she brought him the elf cookies? ASDFGHJKL!**

**And the cliffhanger! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! How am I supposed to wait a full YEAR!? They're literally DECIDING TO INVESTIGATE A FORGOTTEN SECRET AND SHE STOPPED IT RIGHT THERE DSGHITEWRTERHTGDFKGDSF SHANNON, HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Thank you for listening to/ reading me rant! If you feel the need, you can rant about it in the reviews, or PM me to rant. (Please, I'm lonely.) I've got a lot of homework for today because I was just binge-reading Legacy yesterday, plus I had a classmate's Bar Mitzvah to go to, so I got literally nothing done yesterday.**

**~A. Fan who is currently having a mental breakdown.**

**Also, another question: What would you guys think of me writing a book nine prediction? I think I might try, but not if no one would be willing to read it. Yes? No? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Please review!**


	26. Swan Song

**Guest: I shall! Yay Team Foster Keefe!**

**Eva L: You're welcommmmeee. I'm always here to taaaaaalk. You're in luck... BECAUSE I WROTE ONE! *Cue applause***

**FastReaderBadWriter: Hi! Thank you, and I did! Honestly yeah, I did not like Sophie's real reaction to finding out Oralie was her biological mother. However, Oralie is not her mom- Edaline is. Sharing DNA does not make you family. I totally would like to know more about teleporting!**

**Cary Swirls: I SHAAAALLL! YAY SOKEEEEEEEEEEFE! I also agree with basically everything else you said so... thanks! **

**Yes yes yes another announcement chapter.**

**Yes yes yes I am trash.**

**Yes yes yes Legacy killed us all.**

**YES YES YES...**

**I AM WRITING A BOOK NINE PREDICTION! It's called Swan Song by A very obsessed fangirl. Please check it out!**

**Have a nice day/night and good luck surviving until the real book nine comes out!**


End file.
